Sanctuary
by AuroraRose2081
Summary: 11 years ago, it was decided that Harry Potter wouldn't attend Hogwarts, and that Muggleborns were to be barred from the Wizarding community forever. Now, 11 years later and with their only escape robbed from them, can young Harry Potter and Hermione Granger still find Sanctuary together in a heartless world?
1. Chapter 1

SANCTUARY

 **A/N: Hey guys, AuroraRose2081 here. This is my newest Harry Potter story idea, and I'd love to know what you all think about it! Should I continue? Any ideas for what'll happen between our favorite pair? Let me know in the comments, enjoy!**

Chapter 1 - The Boy Who Endured

Harry James Potter knew his place in the world. He could fantasize all he wanted about what life would be like elsewhere, but it only hurt him more to think about it. Harry did that sometimes; imagining. Wondering what it was like to take long walks on the beach, hand in hand with a Mum and a Dad on either side of him. What it was like to share bowls of ice cream, or watch something on the telly, or to even just hear the two playfully bickering in the living room on a Summers day.

But no. He was Harry _'god dammed'_ Potter. He didn't get anything. Nope, his cousin Dudley got all of it. He got the ice cream, and the beach, and the Telly. Because Harry knew that Dudley was the blood of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. And he, a _Potter,_ was not. It was a simple enough concept to understand, even for a sheltered 11 year old boy who lived under the stairs. ' _Do this, do that, don't break the China Harry, whoops you did anyway! A swift kick to the gut will fix it!'_ Harry could practically imagine his Uncle Vernon's thought process in that respect. There were never any apologies, no praise, not even just...quiet respect. Nope, all _those_ things were reserved for Dudley. Just like everything else.

The only thing Harry had was his small closet bedroom under the stairs of No. 4 Privet Drive, and the hope that something, someday would happen to him. Today (his birthday) was one of those days. Harry had been forcefully locked out of his closet home by Uncle Vernon, and instead sat perched on one of the steps overlooking the drawing room, quietly listening in on his Aunt and Uncle's conversation.

"Isn't it exciting Vernon?" Aunt Petunia questioned, a sickly sweet smile practically gleaming in her very tone. It made Harry want to gag, "I'm just putting the finishing touches on the cake,"

Uncle Vernon was standing at the window. His beady eyes barely poked from under his brow as he watched movers scurry back and forth from across the yard. Harry already knew that the neighbors across the street had moved away, as his Uncle had been watching them all morning,

"That's nice dear," the man said, half distracted as he puffed at his pipe, "hopefully these are _normal_ people moving in, don't you agree, love?"

Uncle Vernon turned to shoot a glance at Harry, who was sitting doing nothing, as per usual,

"I heard from Gretchen that they are a lovely couple, dentists, with a daughter just Dudleys age. Wouldn't that be wonderful, Vernon?"

"Dentists? A highly respected profession indeed. Perhaps you best but some extra frosting on that love, it's looking a tad bare,"

There was a sickly sweet giggle from Petunia as Harry rolled his eyes slightly. There had been no other news _except_ the neighbors for the past few days. These would be the same kinds of people who _always_ moved to Privet Drive. Quiet and reserved - more of a keep to themselves type. Harry hadn't known this couple had a daughter, but she would probably be the same as all of Dudleys friends; mundane. She wouldn't like him cause he was a ' _freak_ ',

"You!"

At his Uncle Vernon's order, Harry begrudgingly stood from the staircase and padded into the kitchen without complaint. Aunt Petunia was already wiping her hands on a washcloth there as Vernon pointed a sausage finger,  
"Wrap this cake up. Don't ruin it! Hear me, boy?"

Harry nodded quietly as he stood near the cake, watching as his Aunt and Uncle disappeared up the stairs to get ready. Harry fought his urge to just smash the cake out of spite,  
' _One wrong move and Uncle Vernon might clobber me again,'_

That's all Harry really thought about anymore. Where would Uncle Vernon smack him next? The face wasn't bad, but the big man had a tendency to go for Harry's ribs. Twisting a lip at the mere thought, the _dammed freak_ turned back to the dessert. Surrounding it with clear plastic as carefully as he could, Harry completed the task before wandering back towards the window. A sleek black town car was parked in the driveway now, which meant the new family had arrived. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the mere thought of them.

While watching though, the moving lorry disappeared as well, apparently finished with the setting of furniture. The house across the neighborhood was the largest on the Drive, and was No. 1 on the street. Harry had always wondered what it was like on the inside. He could imagine it like a castle, with turrets and cannons and armed guards guarding the doors. Yep, the new neighbors were definitely Knights of the Round Table in disguise. Glancing up at the second story out of curiosity, there was a movement of curtains as someone came to look out the window. Harry couldn't see them clearly, but they made eye contact from across the street and stared for a long while at one another.

"Boy! Come away from that window and get the cake!"

Harry turned to his his fat Uncle, whom was standing in his finest black cover up and pants, his stomach bulging past the silver of his belt. Aunt Petunia was in one of her nice dresses, and had applied an ungodly amount of makeup. If Dudley weren't at a friends house, he would have been gussied up as well. Harry didn't have any nice clothes. Just another thing _Dudley_ got to have that he didn't.  
"We don't have all day boy! Hurry up!"

Harry merely nodded and went to the kitchen to grab the cake, holding it carefully with both his hands as he followed his relatives out the door and across the street. The house was big up close, and to Harry, definitely looked like a castle. There was a moment before someone decided to answer Uncle Vernon's knocking.  
He was tall and broad, with the body of a man Uncle Vernon only hoped to be. His sandy hair was swept neatly to one side, and he wore a perfectly clean suit,

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, rattling Harry's very soul with his deep baritone. This new neighbor was definitely someone Harry _didn't_ want to mess with.

"Hello. I am Vernon Dursley and this is my wife Petunia. We just live across the street, and came to welcome you to Privet Drive,"

Before the man could answer, probably with a ' _thanks, nice to meet you, goodbye,_ ' a woman came to the door. She had long caramel locks and bright marble eyes, and was twice as beautiful as Aunt Petunia on her best days,

"Oh how nice. My name is Emma Granger, this is my husband Dan. Please, come in. We were just getting settled,"

The man, Dan, hesitated before stepping aside for Vernon and Petunia to enter. Upon catching Harry's eyes, a small smile lifted up to the corner of his lips. Harry couldn't tell if it was genuine or just pitiful (or maybe a bit of both?).

"You can take that to the kitchen, my boy," he commanded, "right down the hall there,"

Resisting the urge to stick out his tongue, Harry made a small noise in the back of his throat and followed Dan Granger's instructions. The house wasn't a castle to his own disappointment, but it was sure big - at least bigger then Harry's closet. Even the Grangers probably had a bigger space hidden under the stairs then the Dursley's! Scowling, Harry found the kitchen and placed the Cake down on the counter. He wouldn't get a piece of it if the Dursley's had anything to say about it. Maybe he could smuggle one without anyone noticing? ' _Probably a bad idea,'_ Harry immediately thought, remembering the pain from the last time Uncle Vernon had beat him over something so small.

Harry looked at the cake and once again thought about smashing it, but became distracted at the flurry of movement in the hallway next to the kitchen. Harry was barely turned in time to see a figure dart through, though they looked more like a blur. Moving quickly, Harry opened the door the intruder had exited, and could just see a navy clad figure disappear around the side of the house,

"Lose something, ma' boy?"

Harry turned away from the backyard as Dan Granger's voice got his attention. Opening his mouth, nothing came out. Harry wasn't really good with authority figures and he knew it. And Dan Granger _definitely_ counted as an authority figure,

"I thought I saw someone," Harry managed to spit out last minute, "they ran out there,"

Harry pointed outside as Dan Granger shook his head,

"I don't see anyone. Say, why don't you come and join us in the living room?"

Harry puffed out his cheeks slightly in irritation. No one _ever_ believed him about anything. There could have been a thief in the house and no one would have been the wiser, ' _its their house,'_ Harry grumbled in his mind, turning to leave Dan Granger in the back hall as he tromped back towards the main parlor,

"Harry, my boy, you're still here?" Uncle Vernon's voice betrayed every true meaning of the man as Harry stood awkwardly in the open, stiff with two dark pairs of eyes on him, and one oblivious marble pair, "why don't you go along and play? See if you can find those... _friends,_ you're hanging around with,"

What friends? Harry smirked slightly at his Uncle's words. He didn't have friends. Dudley had all the friends. He, Harry Potter, had his closet, some cobwebs and a few toy soldiers on horses,  
"Well go _on,"_ Uncle Vernon prodded, "no need to just stand there like a gaping fish,"

"Yes _sir,"_ the phrase was barely a mumble as Harry moved to leave the house, twisting his lip as Uncle Vernon chuckled from the sofa,

"He's such a playful boy. Lots of friends you know-"

 _Lies._ Wasn't it always said that one shouldn't tell them? Well, Uncle Vernon was good at that. Telling lies. Especially lies about Harry. ' _Oh he's athletic. He wants to be a doctor. He's a playful boy with lots of friends! He and my Dudley get along just swell.'_ All of them were lies, lies, _lies!_ Kicking a rock frustrated as he strode away from Privet Drive, Harry moved in the direction of the neighborhood park down the street. The sky was dark and cloudy, similar to Harry's current mood as he walked without any real purpose, ignoring the wind tousling his dark hair. He hated his Uncle. He hated his Aunt and Dudley, and the neighbors and Privet Drive, and just... _everything!_

Kicking another stone, this one flew over the small ditch leading into the playground. Only the stone rolled and landed at someone's feet. Harry was expecting one of Dudley's friends, or a bully, or just someone he _hated._ But instead, sitting alone on a swing in the midst of the windstorm was a girl. Stopping in his tracks as they looked at one another in shocked silence, Harry could see the hatred on her face too, though it was melting away into what looked like fear. Even if they hadn't even met yet, Harry knew. He knew he hated everything and everyone on Privet Drive, everyone except _her._ Everyone except for the girl with the haunted look in her eyes, and dressed in navy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Girl in Navy

Hermione wasn't much of a talker. She never had been, even as an infant. ' _You didn't cry or whine about anything,'_ Emma Granger would complain to her on good days, when the dastardly woman _wasn't_ sipping her life from the edge of a flask, ' _you'd just stare at me, like I wasn't even your real mother. A truly shameful sight.'_

In all honesty, it had been that way for as long as Hermione could remember. She wasn't stupid, or childish. She knew her place. Emma and Dan Granger had one chance for a child, _one_ , and they wanted a boy. Unfortunately, destiny was cruel and _Hermione_ came into their lives. Poor, simple Hermione Jean Granger. The bane of existence in all its glory.

' _We really try to make the best of it,'_ Emma would complain to her friends late in the night, always unknowing that Hermione was eavesdropping from upstairs, ' _but she's such a funny looking girl. No young man will ever fawn over her. Not like Dan did me anyway. I can only hope she'll be the third wife of some rich fellow,'_

That's was she was to Emma Granger, a _third wife._ Hermione hated her mother - the same mother who she was on a first name basis with. It was always _ma'am, miss, malady_ or just...Emma. It wasn't ever mum, or mummy. And in turn, Hermione was never _darling, sweetheart_ or _pumpkin._ She was always just Hermione, or, if Emma Granger was drunk or in a sour mood, _child._ Hermione didn't know what to think - her own mother calling her that. Like she was some pet which would come at her calling. But, Hermione wanted to please, and so she went like the good _child_ she was.

Dan Granger wasn't any better. He was the one who wanted a son. He wanted to play catch with him, build models, and go fishing or hiking. Hermione, though, was just Hermione. She wasn't athletic like some other girls. In fact, she was downright puny and she knew it. ' _Knocked over with a breath of wind,'_ Dan would grumble whenever he attempted to get her into sports. Eventually, he just stopped trying altogether. He took _Emma,_ of all people to the Little League games down the street. They left her home in solitude. Every. Single. Time. Being Hermione though, she knew where she belonged. She liked the library, and being surrounded by knowledge and books and sheets upon sheets of written text.

But Hermione also wanted to please. Her heart ached for those small strolls through the garden on a Summer's evening, or a family night at the cinema. She wanted to be called _sweetheart_ and _darling,_ or be picked up and swung around whenever Dan came home from work. But she wouldn't get that because she was Hermione Granger. She was a funny looking girl, who could blow over in a breath of wind. So, when Dan and Emma Granger decided it was time to pick up and move, Hermione just padded along behind. She didn't complain, she never did, and there was barely a peep from her mouth.

' _You'll be going to a new private school,'_ Emma informed her the day of the move, practically throwing a navy colored uniform in Hermione's direction, ' _best ware it in now. And for heavens sake do something with that hair?'_

Hermione didn't want to go to a private school, and navy was her least favorite color. But she didn't complain, like always. So she wore the uniform all the way to the place called Privet Drive. As for her hair, it was slicked and pinned back so tightly Hermione felt as though her eyeballs would pop out. But that's what Emma Granger wanted...that's _always_ what Emma Granger wanted. The house was nice and quiet, there was a park down the street, and Hermione had a room all to herself as usual. But obviously the house was just a buffer. A place to keep Hermione as separated as possible from her parents.

'We'll never have to see each other the house is so big _!'_ Emma pined, 'isn't that fantastic _?'_

Hermione didn't say anything. After all, Emma wouldn't listen anyway. She'd give her a look, a scalding 'don't speak again' look, and then return to her flask. Dan liked the yard in the front, and of course agreed with Emma about the space. There was even a library, a quaint little place filled with books which had been brought from their old house. And, alone on a summers day, Hermione sat surrounded by Shakespeare, Aristotle and Thebes. This wasn't an uncommon ritual, in fact, Hermione rather liked it. She was used to the solitude. But, as bookish as she was, Hermione was just as curious.

Standing from her place on the library floor, Hermione lifted a lip at her navy school uniform as she straightened it, running a hand over her scalp to make sure her _offensive curls_ were pulled tightly back away from her hairline. If she were being honest with herself, Hermione would have just shaved it all off. But Emma Granger had always dreamed of Hermione with long, straight caramel colored hair. And so the curls remained. Rolling her eyes at the thought and going to the big window, Hermione pushed away the curtains.

In actuality, this was the first time she _saw_ another person on Privet Drive. Since their arrival, the street had been completely void of any people. But now, staring out the second story window at the house across the street, Hermione was looking directly at someone. She couldn't make out any of him other then the fact that he had dark hair, and was a boy. But he didn't stay long, and had soon vanished from the window. _Perhaps he's a ghost._ Hermione thought, turning back to where all of her novels were spread in a distinct moon shape, _like in one of my stories. A ghost who lives alone in a hidden mansion._ Yes, that had to be true.

Frowning, Hermione left the window and returned to her nest of knowledge, sitting in the middle of it all with a weak sigh. She had read all these particular books a thousand times before. In fact, Hermione had read all the books in her family library. But these ones were her favorite. Romeo and Juliet, Sampson Loves Delilah, Titanic. All of them were romances. _Was it wrong to wish for a romance at her age?_

Hermione was just about to start on Romeo and Juliet again when the doorbell rang from downstairs. Blinking and scrambling towards the hall, Hermione heard her father in the main parlor,

"Can I help you with something?"

Dan Granger didn't sound amused. He was _never_ amused anymore. Someone introduced themselves as 'The Dursley's who lived across the street'. _Perhaps the ghost has come with them?_ Hermione shook her head. Ghosts didn't have families...did that make her a ghost too?

"Oh we aren't used to having guests, and what a lovely young boy you have," Emma Granger cooed, "he's very handsome,"

" _Yes._ He's a good but troubled boy," a man said, spitting slightly with his words as Hermione crept closer towards the staircase to look down into the parlor. An ungodly man had sunk down into their love seat beside a stick like woman. Were these 'The Dursley's?'

"Oh we know what you mean, Mr. Dursley," Emma groaned slightly, " _daughters_ are completely useless. You wouldn't believe what I have to go through with her every day!"

"You poor woman," Mrs. Dursley insisted quietly, "I think we could be good friends,"

"Yes. Is your boy in a private school? That's where _my_ daughter is going. I won't have to deal with her anymore, as she's still just a _child."_

There it was again. _Child._ Hermione twisted her lip in anger and clenched her fists in the jacket of her navy blue uniform. Thats all she was. Hermione was nothing but a child, a _troublesome, funny looking, blows over in a breath of wind child._ Exhaling heavily, Hermione darted as fast as she could down the stairs, and passed through the back hallway flanking the kitchen. She was seeing red, a truly furious shade. And when her nicely polished black shoes met outside, her legs pounded forward, carrying her farther and farther away from Privet Drive.

Hermione ran as long and as hard as she could; she didn't look back until the twisty rungs of the monkey bars came into view. Slowing and breathing heavily, Hermione kicked at the dirt with a frustrated scream. She hated her mom and Dad, and her own ugly face. She hated private school, and Privet Drive, and the fact that should never, _ever_ escape Emma and Dan Granger. She hate, hate, _hated_ it! And so, with a defeated sigh, Hermione entered the playground and took place one one of the crooked swings. She glowered at the dirt, kicking at it with her 'no longer shiny' shoes.

It wasn't long though before a small stone rolled in her direction, landing before her toes and halting quietly. Glancing up, some of Hermione's loose ringlets tossed about her head in the wind as she spied a figure standing at the entrance to the playground, staring at her. He was like a ghost, pale against the dark backdrop of sky as a breath caught in her throat, and all of her hatred melted away into fear. _I'm face to face with a ghost._ Hermione thought, clutching the chains of the swing as the boy swallowed too.

"...hi,"

His voice was sweet, like honey and sugar as he turned to look over his shoulder before back at her, "are you alright?"

"Mm fine," Hermione replied quietly, hooking some hair behind her ear and staring at the dirt. _Who knew ghosts could be so kind?_ "Who are you?"

"My names Harry Potter," he said, looking to the sky as a fat raindrop landed on his nose. Hermione looked up too, feeling the chill rolling down the curvature of her face and down into her lap, "aren't you cold out here?"

Hermione turned back to Harry and shook her head slightly,

"No. Are you?"

Harry shrugged and shoved his hands down into oversized pockets.

"Not really. Can I sit with you?"

"I suppose."

Hermione pumped a bit with her feet as the rain grew heavier, and Harry padded onto the playground and sat in the swing beside her. He was a quiet boy, contented to just sit without saying a word. And no matter how hard she tried, Hermione couldn't hate him. She hated everything and everyone, except for _him._ Because he was Harry Potter. And who could possibly hate a kid named that?

"Hermione."

The name seemed to drift on the wind as Harry swiveled his head to face her. His eyes were the most piercing green she had ever seen in her life, "my name...it's Hermione. Hermione Granger,"

"I like that name," Harry admitted, also pumping his legs to get his swing moving back and forth, "you don't talk much, do you?"

"I've never had anyone to talk too, before," Hermione replied, leaning the side of her head against the swing set chain as she side glanced at Harry, "and you?"

"I don't talk to many people either. They don't like me because I-"

Harry stopped mid sentence as Hermione knitted her bows. _Did he suddenly realize he was talking to a freak?_

"What is it, Harry?"

"-erm...well, people don't like me cause I can do strange things. Like, not normal, things,"

"Really? Like making things float; and disappear and whatnot?"

Harry turned to Hermione and nodded, with a look of guilt plastered all over his features,

"Yeah, do you hate me now?"

Hermione, for the first time in a _long_ time, smiled. It wasn't a small smile either, but a broad, beaming smile with seemed to light up the dark sky,

"I can't hate you Harry," Hermione said, feeling like Harry and her were just meant to be together, sitting side by side on the swing set in a thunderstorm, "wanna know why?"

Harry hesitated, paused, then nodded his head. Hermione, feeling brave and at ease, reached out to take his hand in her own,

"I can't hate you, because I can do those things too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: We'll Find the Ocean

The first time Harry met Hermione, he was in complete awe of her. And _not_ just because she was a pretty girl, or even because she was a very _smart_ girl. No, it was because Harry could understand her. It was almost like looking in a mirror and having their roles flipped. He was sneaking glances into her life, while she, his. After their first chance meeting at the playground, all Harry wanted to do was see Hermione again. During long nights he mostly forgot his Uncle, Aunt and Cousin - at least on days when he wasn't smacked or kicked around by any of them. And instead focused on his new best friend.

Perhaps it was obsessive the way he thought about her and what her sad, marble eyes looked like. Or if she would be even more beautiful dressed in powder pink and with her hair down. Yes, Harry still liked to imagine. But he was imagining much happier things now. He imagined walking hand in hand with Hermione by the Ocean, with his parents not too far behind. A little ways ahead of them strode a golden furred cat, and by Harry's legs, a big black dog. _What a pair we would be._ Harry thought, cocking his head to one side as he marched his toy brigade of men on horseback to rescue an imaginary princess. Yes, life was definitely better with Hermione Granger nearby.

As the humid summer months melted into crisp autumn evenings, Harry began to wonder about what school would be like. He was 11 now sure, but that didn't make him grow bigger or more sturdy. Unlike Dudley who seemed to grow more every day, Harry seemed to shrink. And as classes began, he started coming home with more and more bruises. These were often on his face, and after school, Hermione would tend to every single one with an ice pack and soft words. They didn't have long conversations on days like this, just enjoyed each other's company as Hermione and Harry spent every cold afternoon at the playground. Sometimes, roles were revered and it was Harry who had to do the comforting. Hermione would limp along in a sorry state; scraped knees and teary eyed. And _god dammit_ Harry hated it.

He hated the way she would turn from him ashamed, or hold herself like she would blow away in the autumn breezes. He hated the way she would hold back her painful cries as he picked small pebbles from the scrapes in her legs from being tripped at school, or wipe the tears from her cheeks which rubbed her face raw. The protectiveness Harry felt for Hermione only made his anger rise up into his throat. And when this happened, sometimes, things exploded. It was usually just dirt or the lamppost which someone kept replacing, but Harry knew if he ever found out who was hurting his friend, _they_ would be the one to explode.

Harry, of course, noticed that Hermione's weirdness acted in a similar manner. When she was distressed or scared or angry, her entire body seemed to alight with sparks, like some kind of invisible shield had come up to block the hurt. Harry had been burned quite a few times by these random electricity bursts, but he didn't mind it. In his eyes, it only made Hermione _more_ beautiful. Because she was just like him. A freak. And he liked her that way. They were two of a kind. Rocking back and forth in the same tiny boat.

It seemed especially bad after Harry's first run in with Dudley and his friends in months. Hermione had been smart enough to hide herself, but Harry _had_ to face his cousin. The whale of a kid beat him up. It was no worse then usual, but to just imagine the pained look on Hermione's face as it happened caused Harry's inner rage to build. And like he thought, something exploded (and it definitely wasn't just the nearby lamppost). Dudley was thrown off his feet and across the playground by a shockwave which rippled the earth. No doubt all of Privet Drive felt it as the boys scampered away in fear. Dudley had to limp home, and sounded like he was crying.

 _You're alright, Harry._ Hermione practically whispered to him, caressing his bruised cheek and feeling the raised indent of his scar under the flop of his hair. She was crying, practically cradling him to her chest as she sniffled weakly, _you'll be alright._

Harry didn't go back home that night. He and Hermione stayed at the playground, listening to the wailing of another cold rainstorm outside the highest plastic playhouse on the jungle gym.

"Do you ever think about running away?"

Hermione's voice was soft in the darkness, barely even a whisper above the howling wind as Harry James glanced down at the girl laying across his chest. He had heard Uncle Vernon lecturing his 11 year old cousin about _compromising situations_ before _,_ but this didn't feel compromising at all. Hermione's head was resting on his chest as she looked up at the ugly yellow ceiling shielding them from the storm outside, "I wonder what it would be like to just run and never look back. Don't you, Harry?"

"Mm,"

Hermione's body was warm, the two of them retaining one another's heat as Harry suppressed a yawn. He hadn't been comfortable anywhere for as long as he could remember. Yet in a small playhouse with Hermione Granger safe in his arms, Harry felt himself drifting into contented sleep, "I've thought about leaving before," he said finally. It wasn't a lie. In fact, Harry had thought about it just the night before while sleeping in his favorite broom closet. Hermione cocked her head to one side and played with the hem of Harry's shirt with her small fingers,

"Why don't you leave then, if your relatives are so bad to you?"

"I wouldn't have anywhere else to go," Harry mumbled, reaching out to mindlessly bat at one of Hermione's loose ringlets. He wanted to see what she looked like with her hair down; she would probably be beautiful, "what about you?"

"I can leave whenever I please while reading," Hermione breathed softly, "I can travel to the farthest ocean and stowaway on a sailing brig full of pirates. Or maybe ride down the river Nile in a long boat made of grasses and twine,"

"That sounds great,"

Harry pulled his friend closer to him as Hermione sighed contentedly, "would you miss them?"

"My family? _No,"_

"I wouldn't either," Hermione's voice sounded almost teary as she sniffled slightly, " sometimes I think my parents just...just forget I exist,"

 _I wish my family were to forget I exist._ Harry thought, twisting a lip at the mere thought of Vernon Dursley. He'd have to go back eventually. Back to his closet, back to his cousin and his broken toy soldiers, and back to a life of fear and hatred...maybe leaving wouldn't be such a bad idea after all?

"Penny for your thoughts, Mr. Potter?" Hermione questioned, rolling over so that she was laying with her chest against Harry's, staring down into him with her twinkling marble eyes. She looked like a princess in this light,

"What if we did run away, Hermione. Just you and me?"

There was a pause as Hermione inhaled deeply, and exhaled just the same.

"I wish we could, Harry. But it's impossible. We haven't any money. And surely the police will question two kids running around London without supervision?"

"But what if we _did?"_ Harry felt a small smile slip onto his 11 year old face as he thought about all the opportunities, "I've never been to the Ocean before. Can you imagine it?"

Hermione thought for a long while, just to listen for the beating of Harry's heart as she breathed deeply in and out with its quiet rhythm,

"I can smell the salt water from here, Harry," Hermione mumbled, "its so beautiful,"

"Think about it, Hermione? Would either of our families care that we left? We could go and never look back. We'd be...free,"

 _Free._ Harry had never thought of himself as a prisoner before, but the more he thought, the more it was true. He _was_ a prisoner, locked away from the world, refused a childhood by some unknown force, as well as his Aunt and Uncle. Hermione was a prisoner too. They were in the same boat. Two of a kind. "Do families go to the Ocean together, Hermione?"

"I don't know. I've never been there either. I only know what I've seen and read in books." Hermione admitted, "would you really take me there someday, Harry? To the Ocean? We've only just met, and we're both so young-"

"Of course I would, Mione. You're the first good thing that's ever happened to me _._ And I mean _ever._ So don't even think that I'm going to leave you now. Especially with your awful parents,"

"And you with your Aunt and Uncle? I wouldn't leave you here either, Harry,"

"So you'll come with me?" Harry sat up as Hermione rolled off him and sat on her haunches, breathing shakily as Harry took her freezing white hands in his, "we'll go and find the Ocean. We'll get away from here forever, we'll never look back,"

"Never?"

Harry nodded and smiled,

"Not even for a second. I hate this place anyway, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Maybe someday we can do it, just the two of us,"

Harry pulled Hermione's figure closer to him and sighed heavily. The thought of leaving was just _so_ appealing. But Hermione Granger was never wrong. Even Vernon Dursley's pocket of notes wouldn't be enough for a train to...well...anywhere. So Harry's mind began to turn, thinking of ways he could get them away,

"...Harry?"

"Hmm?"

Harry liked the feeling of Hermione in his arms as she shifted to get more comfortable, leaning against his chest as her breathing steadied out, and her eyes fluttered in exhaustion,

"Do you promise me we'll go someday? To the ocean I mean?"

"On my Uncles grave, 'Mione," Harry mumbled, looking out towards the dark night as he held the small Granger girl under the flat of his hand, listening half heartedly as she drifted off into a full fledged slumber, "I _will_ get us away from here if it's the last thing I do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You're a Wizard, Harry

The first time Hermione saw Smoky was towards the beginning of winter. The weather was getting colder, and the Granger house darker and more lonely then usual. So, to keep herself sane, Hermione took long walks. Bundled up in her thickest jackets, boots and scarves, Hermione was glad to move her solitude outside. Sometimes she had a book under her arm, other times she didn't. And sometimes she even had Harry with her, though those meetings were few and far between in the early afternoons.

If she were being honest, Hermione had always enjoyed walking by herself. She liked to observe things and be intuitive. It was what she was good at; asking questions. _Why is Privet Drive called that? Why do so many people own town cars with two doors? Why are or aren't there yellow lines painted on the curbs?_ Some of the questions Hermione could figure out for herself with a bit of thinking, other times they remained a mystery. It was on one of these walks that she saw a strange cat. Hermione had _always_ loved cats, and dreamed of having a big golden-orange one someday (she told Harry that once). So when she saw the furry creature sitting across the street at No. 4 Privet Drive, Hermione felt herself questioning it.

 _Why is there a_ _cat sitting outside Harry's house?_ It was a strange looking cat too. It's jowls we're all droopy, reminding Hermione of an old grandmother, and it was smoky colored with black markings. Hermione guessed the cat was a she. _It looked like a she, didn't it?_ The funny thing though was that the cat had two dark rings around it's eyes. It reminded Hermione a bit of Harry's round spectacles. ' _I've never seen a cat that looked like it was wearing glasses before,'_ so Hermione stopped her walk to observe.

Smoky (as Hermione so lovingly named her) was just sitting on the garden wall by herself, watching No. 4 Privet Drive with seemingly little interest. Her tail would flick on occasion, or she would lick at her foot and follow a bird with her eyes. But Smoky never left her spot. At least not in the five or ten minutes which Hermione watched her. Then, as if _realizing_ she was being watched, Smoky left. Hermione was slightly disappointed considering she hadn't seen very many animals. _Her parents thought they were dirty._ But it was a welcome distraction from her usual dull questioning of Privet Drive.

Hermione continued to take her after school strolls despite the changing weather. Soon, she would start to estimate how many quarter meters of snow had fallen the night before, or observe the different foot trails the patrons of Privet Drive left behind. She would count how many crows sat on the snowy lampposts, or make assumptions about why so many neighbors had their drapes closed. But even with the snow and the cold, Smoky returned every day to sit on the garden wall of No. 4 Privet Drive. Hermione passed by every single day, and every single day Smoky was still sitting in the exact same spot, watching.

 _Why is she still sitting there?_ Hermione questioned the cats odd motive every day, and every day she found no answer. Soon enough, she asked her best friend about the strange creature,

 _'Do you ever see the cat sitting on your garden wall, Harry?'_

The boy would merely move his head to one side confusedly. Harry _never_ saw Smoky, despite the fact that she sat outside _his_ house. All day, everyday, Hermione assumed. Eventually, she wondered if Smoky were hungry, or cold. So, being clever, Hermione outfitted a shoebox to make a little home. _It wasn't as if she had much else to do while Harry was still with his awful family_. So the next day, Hermione set up Smoky's box on the garden wall. At tea time, the cat arrived. Hermione watched from the front porch of No. 1 Privet Drive as Smoky sat for a minute in the snow, swiveled her head, poked at the box. Then, to Hermione's delight, she sat and waited. Just like every other day.

Hermione didn't mean to watch Smoky for as long as she did, but soon the sky was getting darker and Harry had yet to come out of No. 4 Privet Drive to greet her. Once the lamps had come on for the night, Smoky stood up, stretched, and jumped gracefully down from the garden wall. Hermione, being curious as to where the cat lived, followed her. She kept her distance, and walked lightly. Eventually, she stood in a small little alley between house No. 8 and No. 9 with one lamp illuminating where Smoky had disappeared. Peeking around the corner, Hermione was expecting a cat. She nearly gasped out of pure fright as a woman in a green cloak appeared instead, wearing _black spectacles._

Hermione wanted to run off, to go screaming down the street to find Harry. But she was shock still, watching as the woman smoothed out her cloaks, adjusted her pointy hat, and greeted a bearded man who had suddenly appeared at her side,

"Any changes in circumstances, Minerva? My good friend?"

The man spoke first, croaky, like he had smoked too many pipes in one sitting,

"Other than the fact that I've been freezing to death for the past three days, _Albus,"_

"Now, now Minerva,"

"Was it you, Albus, who left the box? Because if it were-"

"No, Minerva. I do believe the Granger girl has been watching you. Nearly as long, I believe, as you have been watching over young Harry."

Hermione blanched slightly. These people knew her name, and Harry's name? Why? How?

"Yes, I'm aware of that now. Either way, these people you have entrusted the boy with are the worst people imaginable. I've been watching them, Albus, it's _not_ what his parents would have wanted,"

Hermione lifted a brow, mentally taking notes. _How do these strange people know Harry's parents? Why?_

"I understand he's not living under the best of circumstances, Minerva. But he must remain here-"

"Poppycock, Albus. He has a fortune waiting for him at Gringotts which can care for the expenses! And surely we can find a nice wizarding family to take him in? The Weasleys perhaps?"

 _The Weasleys? Who are they? Where is Gringott's? Why does Harry have money there? Wizarding family?_

"Now, now Minerva. Young Harry has the Granger girl to look after him until he's of age to return with us. And his Gringott's key is with Tom at the Leaky Cauldron-"

"Certainly that old coot can't be trusted-"

"Tom is a close ally, Minerva. Harry's key will be safe there,"

"We should have let him come to Hogwarts, Albus, or at least try and find his Godfather. Leaving him here is a _mistake!_ He's a wizard living amongst muggles-"

 _Harry is a wizard? What does 'muggle' mean? Where is Hogwarts? Godfather? Harry is a wizard!_

"It's only for a few years yet, my good friend, until young Harry is 14,"

"And what of the girl? She cannot come with him. The Ministry of Magic simply won't allow it,"

"We will have her memory wiped. A simple _obliviate_ should do the trick. She'll forget she ever met Harry Potter,"

"It's cruel, Albus."

"Perhaps, but it must be done to keep her here-Minerva, I have a sudden feeling we're being watched..."

Hermione stopped breathing as she pressed up against the wall, praying her heart wasn't beating too loudly for either the bearded man or Smoky to hear, "I will return. Goodnight, Minerva,"

Hermione released a relieved breath as there was an odd noise (like a whooshing sound) and Smoky - in cat form again - trotted down the opposite side of the alleyway. Glancing around the corner, the bearded man was gone as well. _Where'd he go?_ Hermione bit down on her lip and ran as fast as she could back down Privet Drive, her nose red and raw from the cold as she tried to remember _every single_ detail from the conversation she had overheard. It seemed impossible, and Hermione knew it too. There was no such things as Wizards and ladies transforming into cats, and bearded men who could vanish into thin air. But at the same time, Hermione believed every word.

She believed there was a place called the Leaky Cauldron, Gringott's, Hogwarts, and an _old coot_ named Tom. She believed that her best friend was an actual wizard! She believed Harry had a godfather. And she believed that the bearded man would make her forget ever knowing Harry Potter. _I could never forget him._ Hermione thought, heaving with exhaustion as she came to No. 4 Privet Drive. Harry was sitting on the front porch, waiting for her. Hermione was practically bursting at the seams with excitement as she hurriedly wrapped many of her scarves around her best friends neck, sitting him down on the curb to tell him everything.

"I saw magic Harry, _real_ magic. Not just abracadabra. The woman I followed could turn into a cat!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Would I lie to you Harry Potter? I saw her do it, and-and there was a man, a bearded man who appeared out of thin air. They were talking about you,"

"Me?" Harry pointed at himself as Hermione nodded rapidly and took his cold hands into her own,

"They knew our names, both of us. They said that this," Hermione waved to No. 4 with a hand, "isn't what your mum and dad would have wanted, and that they left money or something for you, and that you have a Godfather,"

"These people knew my parents? That doesn't even seem possible. And a Godfather? Why didn't anyone ever tell me?

"Exactly. And Harry...you're...well," Hermione stopped. How could she possibly tell her best friend he was a wizard? It was bloody insane!

"What is it Hermione? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, but it's just...it's kind of silly,"

"Nothing you say is ever silly," Harry insisted, "what's wrong?"

Hermione patted the tops of her knees with the flats of her hands, lips twisted into a deep frown. Would Harry believe her? _Yes, of course he will._

"You're a wizard, Harry,"

The phrase was so simple and so quiet, yet Harry blinked confusedly,

"I'm a what?"

"A wizard," Hermione insisted, "they performed magic, Harry. Real magic. It makes sense! How else can you do those weird things you do?"

"I can't possibly be a-a wizard...can I?"

Hermione shrugged slightly, relieved Harry wasn't laughing at her,  
"But you can do those things too Hermione. Does that make you a witch?"

"I don't know." Hermione leaned into her best friend, watching the flickering of the lamps reflecting off the snow as she clutched at Harry's hand, "but what if you _were_ a wizard?" Hermione smiled and sighed slightly, "How wonderful it would be. Don't you think?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Magical Mists

Harry and Hermione spent less time together during the winter. The days were short and crisp, and Uncle Vernon always seemed to be in a particularly sour mood. This was, obviously, not good news for Harry. There were kicks and punches, missed meals, tantrums from Dudley. And by the time Spring rolled around, Harry was officially _sick_ of his obnoxious relatives. As the snow melted away into chilly yet dry afternoons, Hermione came to visit more often. With her she would bring every possible book she could on wizards and magic.

Together, on the curb outside No. 4 Privet Drive, they poured over the texts. At first, Harry was embarrassed to tell Hermione that his reading skills were terrible. But after many frustrating minutes, she figured it out on her own. And to Harry's amazement - and pleasure - she didn't mind at all that he had trouble reading. Sometimes (like when Harry was unable to see due to a black eye) Hermione read the words aloud for them both to hear. On other days, she happily helped him sound out the words and the vowels on his own. The books though, mostly consisted of useless party tricks, and didn't include any real magic.

"What do you think, Hermione? Should we look at another book?" Harry questioned one day, tapping the flats of his feet against the pavement as his beautiful best friend chewed in her lip in thought. Harry didn't normally see Hermione Granger stumped about _anything_ , so he smirked as she glanced at the books and shook her head,

"No, I think we need to look somewhere else. But...what have we learned from these particular books?"

Harry didn't think they had learned anything. It was all about trick cups, ringed handkerchiefs and smoke and mirrors, "I know!"

Hermione stood up from the curb and ducked into the yard of No. 4, returning to Harry's side and handing him a small branch. He knew Hermione was smart, but a branch?

"A branch?"

Hermione nodded and sat down beside Harry, holding a flimsy looking twig as well,

"In all the books we've read, magicians use a wand to make the rabbit pop up, right?"

"Right," Harry nodded slowly and looked at the branch in his fingers. _Was it really that simple?_ "So you think we should use these to...uh...make something happen?"

"Exactly. But...I don't really know how to start,"

Hermione leaned on an elbow as her dark marble eyes glimmered with mischief. _Harry had always loved the way they twinkled like that._

"So we can just..." curious, Harry held out his new wand and flicked it. Nothing happened. Slightly disappointed, Harry tried again with the same result, "I guess not?"

"We shouldn't give up yet," Hermione insisted, "If Smoky and the bearded man can do it, so can you!" To Harry, Hermione's determination was infectious, "maybe you just need to focus on something. What about that lamppost there?"

Hermione pointed across the street as Harry shrugged. _What was the worst that could happen anyway?_ Shifting to get a better view, Harry pointed his branch in the right direction. Inwardly though, he was more focused on the intent way Hermione was watching him. Her eyes were wide, with both eyebrows lifted up into her hairline. At the corner of her lips, a small bit of her tongue poked out in concentration. She was just...so pretty, and smart and caring. And Harry just... _loved_ her. As he hadn't been paying much attention to what he had been doing (it's hard when you're distracted), Harry started when he heard Hermione gasp,

"Harry, look!"

Glancing down at where she was pointing, a tiny white mist floated. To Harry, it kind of looked like a deer with big antlers,

"What is it?"

"I don't know. How did you do that?"

Hermione curiously batted at the little wispy creature as Harry shrugged,

"I was just...thinking about you? And how my life would still be awful if you weren't in it,"

The little white thing seemed to grow brighter and bigger as Hermione placed a hand on her heart and focused on Harry again. He couldn't seem to keep the deep blush off his face as she reached out and took his hand with her free one,

"That's so sweet, Harry. I-I care a lot about you too,"

Leaning contentedly against each other, Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply in and out. He had never been so comfortable before. Even now, figuring he was a-a wizard? It wasn't _nearly_ as thrilling as having Hermione leaning up against him, nuzzled against the side of his neck as a small white figure trotted about the street.

The months after that moment seemed to fly by. Spring effortlessly melted away into Summer, and the weather once again turned hot. Hermione had already turned 12 in September, and Harry wouldn't be until July. By himself, in his closet and with his soldiers, Harry continued to practice his little mist trick and kept his new, most cherished treasure - the wand Hermione had given him - hidden from his Uncle Vernon and Dudley. If either of them were to see it, no doubt it would be smashed at his expense. Because he was still _bloody_ Harry Potter, the _freak_ of No. 4 Privet Drive. In his spare time, between bearings, homework and being with Hermione, Harry thought about the ocean.

He imagined it fondly, inhaling the sour scent of the salty waves, and feeling the soft foam seeping past his toes. Sometimes, the sky was a bright, clear blue color. Others, it was overcast, like a dark, foreboding storm was on its way. But no matter how many times Harry imagined the Ocean, he was _never_ without Hermione. She was always standing beside him in his daydreams, looking out across the horizon with her huge marble eyes and beautiful smile. And, for the first time, a loose bush of dark brown curls (which smelled of peppermint) swayed about her shoulders. Yes, it was a perfect fantasy. Harry could see it, the bright orange cat sitting proudly at Hermione's feet, and in the wade, a black dog lapped at the salt water. Behind them, mum and dad would be sitting on a picnic blanket, reading the newspaper or drinking tea. No, there were no Dursley's or beatings, or ugly navy school uniforms. There was only Harry's perfect little world. A little world which he knew would never be a reality.

The Summer continued to drag on, and the day which Harry was dreading was fast approaching. Dudley Dursley's birthday was possibly _the worst_ day of Harry's life. Not only did he have to be _nice_ to Dudley, but had to watch him unwrap his mountain of gifts as well. Harry had never gotten a present from his Aunt or Uncle before, though they insisted that him living in their house was enough. And as the morning dawned on them, and Harry was awoken by his fat cousins pounding down the stairs, a soft groan escaped his lips. _Why me?_

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon's bellowing voice was nearly deafening through the small vent in Harry's door, "up, now! I want breakfast on the table in ten minutes,"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry mumbled, flattening out his hair with the palm of his hand as he was practically dragged collar first from his closet under the stairs and hefted towards the kitchen. Already, Aunt Petunia was in the living room, straighten out Dudley's red tie as the fat boy gravitated towards the mountain of presents filling the living room. _I hope they are filled with bogeys_. Harry thought to himself, smiling at the thought as he poked at the eggs and sausage in the pan,

"What are you smirking about, boy?" Uncle Vernon yowled, probably loud enough for all the neighbors to hear as Harry shook his head, "that's what I thought. Breakfast, now!"

"It's finished, Uncle Vernon," Harry seethed softly, filling up three plates for the Dursley's, and sneaking a sausage into his pocket for himself later. As the plates vanished, Harry watched as Dudley shoveled food into his mouth. Harry secretly wanted him to choke on it, but nothing happened as the food vanished and the whale of a boy ran straight to the parlor,

"How many are there?"

"36. Counted them, myself,"

Smirking Harry mumbled,

"He had 37 last year,"

"What!" Dudley's voice was reaching an amazing pitch, and his face was becoming red as Uncle Vernon turned to glare in Harry's general direction. Holding in a laugh, the excitement was interrupted by the ringing of the front doorbell,

" _You_ stay there," Uncle Vernon seethed, his own face matching Dudley's as he grumbled and huffed from the parlor. Meanwhile, Aunt Petunia was trying to appease Dudley, who looked as though he were about to make a fit. _Always the charmer, aren't you Dudders?_ Harry cocked a lip slightly, but it vanished the minute Uncle Vernon escorted a small, cowering figure into the room. Harry straightened immediately at the sight of his best friend, and boiled at the mere thought of Uncle Vernon stand so...close. Pushing the anger down, he urged mentally for her to look at him. She did, though her dark marble eyes were not sparkling, and instead were filled with fear,

"The Grangers have asked us to take their little _freak_ out for the day," Uncle Vernon hissed, pushing Hermione towards Harry with a sausage hand, "you two keep away from my son, or so help me-"

"Daddy, I want to go to the zoo, now!"

Harry, for once in his life, thanked Dudley for the distraction as he pulled Hermione closer to him. She was shivering, completely out of her element as she leaned up to whisper in Harry's ear,

 _'your realatives really are awful,'_

Harry chuckled at that and nodded, noticing how Hermione's shivering stopped, and her face regained some of its color. Harry didn't fail to notice that the navy uniform was now replaced with a black one with shiny golden buttons on it, and her hair was back as it usually was - with a few ringlets loose of course,

"Boy, girl. Go get in the car, now," Uncle Vernon ordered, handing Aunt Petunia her jumper as Harry nodded and pulled Hermione along with him,

"It's Dudley's birthday," he explained, "we're going to the zoo,"

"I've never been to the zoo," Hermione insisted quietly, though the sparkle didn't return to her eyes as she was helped into the black towncar, and Harry sat next to her, "I don't really want to go to the zoo with your family, Harry,"

"I don't either,"

Staring silently ahead as Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley made it down the drive, Hermione began to shiver again as she held on to Harry just a bit tighter. Harry, meanwhile, closed his eyes and thought of the ocean. Perhaps they would be this way on the shore, cuddling close to keep away the musky breeze. There would be no Dursley's, no awkward car rides. It would be just the two of them, both of the same kind, waiting for something fantastic to happen to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: White Diamonds

Hermione Granger had done something terrible. Sitting in the back of the Dursley's town car with Harry, and keeping her head down in utter shame, she bit her lip and suppressed a guilty cry. In her pocket - beside a flimsy branch with a leaf still attached to it - rested a priceless white diamond ring the size of a coin. If she were being honest, Hermione absolutely _adored_ the way it looked on her finger. She loved the way it sparkled and glimmered whenever light passed through its delicate cuts. But, the beauty of the thing was tarnished by the blackness of Hermione's own guilt. Feeling it with the flat of her thumb, the coolness prickled at her fingertips as Hermione once again silently whimpered. She hadn't meant to steal the beautiful looking stone, and hadn't any possible idea what had come over her to do such a thing. Yet it sat quietly in the pocket of her ugly black jumper anyway, weighing on her mind.

The ring truly belonged to Emma Granger, gifted lovingly to her by Dan Granger as a run-of-the-mill gift. Hermione had always loved the look of it, and had overheard once that it was worth quite a bit of money. So when Emma Granger slipped it on her finger during a dinner party, and claimed to the table they were humble people, Hermione felt her cheeks grow a furious shade of rose red. _Humble?_ She had thought, clutching her fists as she listened into the party from the doorway. How could anyone claim to have nothing, when half of Europe sat easily between two fingers, and on a band of silver? Hermione scoffed and immediately thought of Harry. _Harry is humble._ Hermione thought to herself, still glaring in the direction of where Emma Granger proudly showed off her favorite piece of jewelry. _We don't even know what it means to be humble._

That same night, while waiting for Harry to come out of No. 4 Privet Drive, Hermione stole her mothers precious ring. It wasn't difficult, as the Grangers had downed more then a few drinks at the dinner party, but Hermione still felt less then proud. The deed had been so easy too, like plucking some normal stone from the bed of a slow moving stream. And to make it worse, Hermione's guilty conscience hadn't even registered till just that morning. Instead, throughout the night, she had worn the diamond and imagined her and Harry walking hand in hand on the beach. Hermione, as she had always imagined, would be draped in white. Harry would be in a pressed suit and emerald tie which matched his eyes. On Hermione's finger would be the same diamond, her mothers precious diamond, which would act as an eternity band. Yes, it was her own little fantasy. But the ring couldn't stay on her finger, no, it would help Harry. Hermione oh so desperately wanted to see the ocean. The ring was merely a certainty.

So as she sat in the back seat, head pressed up against the window as London flew past her eyes. Hermione's chest swelled and raged like a fresh storm. _It's not like me to steal things._ She complained in her mind. _There's simply no justification for it, you have to give it back!_ Hermione glanced at Harry as his hand brushed innocently against the top of her leg as he adjusted his seatbelt. _But what about Harry?_ Hermione frowned and turned back to the window. She promised never to leave him...she promised she'd help him. Certainly keeping her promises was more important then some rock on her finger? _He said he'd take me to the ocean. Why must I be selfish?_

"Hermione?" Harry asked from beside her. Hermione merely smiled in return,

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been to London?" His question was sweet and curious as Hermione shook her head at him,

"No. But I've read all about it. I'm almost positive it wont be able to compare to the real thing,"

There was a loud snort from the other side of Harry, from his cousin Dudley, as he sneered in a similar manner to a bulldog and spat, _bloody ugly know-it-all._ Hermione sunk back in her seat as Harry clutched his jaw, attempting to keep his temper. Hermione had a hand on his arm to assist, but she was almost positive that if she didn't, Dudley would no longer be in the car with them. She remained silent the rest of the ride, as did Harry as Dudley continued to blab on about what _exactly_ he wanted to see at the zoo. Hermione rolled her eyes when he pronounced he wanted a ride on the Rhinoceros. After this particular comment, Harry whispered into Hermione's ear. _If we're lucky, maybe it'll sit on him?_ This made Hermione crack a smile, but she was far too preoccupied to laugh at the funny joke. By the time they had arrived at the zoo, Dudley was about ready to chew through his seatbelt. Harry's Aunt Petunia took him immediately inside, white his Uncle Vernon pulled both her and Harry aside and pointed a finger,

"Any funny business, from either of you, any at all-"

"No funny business Uncle Vernon," Harry repeated robotically, "we wont,"

The obese man made a grumbling noise past his mustache as Hermione watched him go towards where Dudley was impatiently clinging onto his mothers arm,

"So do we just follow them?"

"Yep. We probably won't get to see much. Dudley has the attention span of Aunt Petunia's wooden spoon,"

This statement _did_ make Hermione laugh, and she gladly looped her arm with Harry's as they walked together towards where the Dursley's had pounded off. It was a long while of just wandering about the zoo, watching amusedly from behind as Dudley rushed with amazing speed - at least for a boy his size - from exhibit to exhibit, pulling his parents along behind him. Hermione liked spending her time arm in arm with Harry, listing off specific animals and habitats from memory as they passed each one. And by the time the Dursley's had reached the Reptile House, Harry was enthralled with the amount of knowledge she retained.

Standing back against a stone wall as Dudley banged on a particular cage and cried, _make it move!_ Harry merely scoffed and allowed Hermione to lean into him slightly to rest her feet,

"No manners, that one,"

"Indeed," Hermione agreed quietly, personally questioning how it was possible for any human being to be so absolutely horrid. But the question was forgotten as Dudley mumbled something unspeakable and prowled off, "come on, Harry. I want to see what's in there,"

Tugging slightly on her best friends sleeve, the pair approached the glass exhibit with some interest. Keeping their distance, Hermione smiled as she watched Harry's brilliant green eyes illuminate lime light bulbs. _I wish they would glow like that all the time._ She thought, watching as Harry nearly fell over trying to get a closer look at the huge spotted snake behind the glass,

"Wow, look at the size of it Hermione," Harry said, "have you ever seen a snake so huge before?"

 _I've never seen a regular snake before._ Hermione commentated mentally, stepping up onto the small black fence separating the walkway from the exhibit,

"If I'm remembering correctly, Harry, this particular snake is a Burmese Python (I know it was a Boa Constrictor in the books people), and before to ask, yes they can be found in Burma. Surprisingly enough, they also inhabit other regions of Asia, as well as Africa. Though I highly doubt _this_ particular snake is from any of those places, as it is much too small,"

"You mean they get bigger?"

If Harry's eyes glimmered any more, Hermione thought they would start sparking. Smiling, she nodded her head and mindlessly used her sleeve to wipe at the face grease left on the glass by Dudley,

"Oh yes, Harry. A snake will grow to fit its environment. This particular one, if wild, could easily grow to be twice this size. Of course that's with proper food and environment,"

"Wow," Harry mindlessly reached out, only to pull his hand back as Hermione gave him a glare. He instead placed his elbows on the fence and leaned on them, "do you think he knows?"

Hermione lifted a brow slightly and cocked her head to one side,

"Know what, Harry?"

"What the Ocean looks like," Harry actually made a sort of pouty face as he looked in on the Python, "do you know what the ocean looks like, Mr. Snake?"

 _I don't think the ocean is a particularly good habitat for snakes._ Hermione thought immediately, opening her mouth to speak, only to be cutoff as the Python raised his head up and stared. Shaking, Hermione backed away from the fence as the snake turned its attention on Harry and flicked its tongue, "can you hear me?"

To Hermione's astonishment, the snake bobsled it's head in affirmative. _This is impossible. My best friend can't talk to snakes?_

"Harry, lets go,"

Hermione's wanted to protest, but as Harry's fingers intertwined with hers in a silent, _don't be afraid,_ Hermione's hesitantly stepped back up to the glass. Soon enough, Harry was asking a bunch of different questions. _Do you talk to people often? Are you actually from Burma? Was it nice there? Do you have a family?_ Hermione was actually starting to be engaged in the one sided conversation, but the snakes incredible actions didn't seemed to get past Dudley Dursley. Soon, Hermione felt herself skidding on the concrete as both she and Harry were shoved aside by the _whale_ of a boy,

"Dad! You won't believe what this snake is doing!"

Placing his fat hands against the glass, Hermione's silently nursed a skinned elbow as she glanced at Harry from across the floor. He looked ready to kill, shooting daggers at his cousin with a clenched jaw. And just like that, the glass to the snake exhibit vanished, and Dudley fell forward. With a pig like squeal, he tumbled into the Reptile Pond as Harry scrambled to Hermione's side and took hold of her,

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. Harry the snake!"

Pushing herself back across the floor, the large Burmese Python dropped down to the floor gracefully, and turned it's attention onto Harry. There was a hiss, a moment of silence before Harry said,

"Anytime."

The snake was soon gone, causing a commotion in it's wake as Dudley stood inside the exhibit soaking wet and shivering. But his wet hands met with glass again as he strayed to pound on it, and Harry helped Hermione' to her feet, "this can't be good," he mumbled, whipping his head around as Aunt Petunia cane around the corner and shrieked,

"Harry," Hermione's own voice felt hoarse as Uncle Vernon turned, his face reaching a hideous shade of plum as his hands twitched,

 _"You two!"_

"Run, Hermione!"

Harry practically dragged her toward as they both just missed Uncle Vernon's massive paws, ducking away from him as they weaved and ducked around crowds, and eventually ran right out of the zoo and down the street. Soon, away from the angry Dursley's, they both collapsed onto a bench.

"I don't think I've ever run so long in my life," Hermione croaked, placing a hand against her heart to count its fluttering beats, "are we going to go back?"

"I don't think I'll survive going back," Harry admitted, "Uncle Vernon is going to-"

"Stop," Hermione held up a hand, "I don't want to know. So...what do we do now?"

Pulling Hermione closer to him as she began shivering, Harry shook his head. But before _I don't know_ could make it past his lips, there was a puff of smoke and a screech of brakes. Looking up, an abnormally large purple bus was parked before them on the curb,

"Ello' stranded witch or wizard!" A skinny man called, leaning out of the bus in a conductors uniform as he read off some notecards, "I am Stan, the Knight Bus conductor. I'll take you anywhere you need to be, for just a small fee if 11 sickles,"

Glancing at one another confusedly, Harry shook his head,

"We haven't any money,"

"Oh?" Stan lifted a brow and glanced at his watch, "I best be on my way then-"

"Wait!" Hermione lunched forward, digging the white diamond ring out of her pocket and holding it up, "will this be enough to get us to a place called the Leaky Cauldron?"

Stan said nothing and took the ring, observing it closely before glancing at both Harry and Hermione. _Please say yes, please say yes-_

"Alrigh', this should do it then. On you go, both of ye'. We've got a schedule to keep,"

Taking his hand and squeezing it, Hermione and Harry entered the bus and sat down on one of the short benches. _I'll buy you another ring someday._ Harry whispered, holding Hermione close to him as she nuzzled into his neck as the bus shot forward and the London zoo was forgotten. But if Hermione now knew one thing, it was that she was _never,_ taking a downtown London bus again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone, Rose here. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! I love getting feedback from you guys. Just a head's up, I always thought that Harry's attending Hogwarts was a trigger for certain events, which is why some of the events in this HP timeline might be different then in the actual series. This was intentional, and are mostly to help the story progress. So, thanks again, love you all, enjoy!**

Chapter 7: What's a Hogwarts?

There wasn't much conversing on the way to the Leaky Cauldron. Not only because both Harry and Hermione had little to talk about (Harry himself was deep in thought), but also because both were too busy trying to keep to their bench. As the Knight Bus rocketed this way and that, the furniture in the bus followed suit, skidding back and forth across the floor. The conductor - introduced as Stan - didn't seem all that bothered, merely reading a newspaper as the driver steered wildly with little assistance.

"Harry," Hermione managed to say to Harry, "the pictures in that newspaper are moving,"

Curiously enough, Hermione was quite right. Slapped across the front page was the headline 'BLACK IS BACK' and had a photograph of a man in chains and stripes on the front. But the picture was indeed moving, though there was no sound coming from it,

"Excuse me, Conductor, sir?" Harry asked, jerking again as the Knight Bus made a wild turn,

"Aye?"

"Who's that, there on the newspaper?" Harry motioned to said paper as Stan looked at it, and then back at Harry with a darkness in his eyes,

"I rlly' shouldn't be telling ye, but this here is Sirius Black. The only criminal to eva' escape Azkaban," Stan tapped the photograph with a finger, and stared with wide eyes between Harry and Hermione, "you keep a look out for him', wherever you two are goin'. Hear me?"

Harry made a nod of his head as the bus came to a sudden stop, sending Harry and Hermione towards the front wall, "the Leaky Cauldron,"

Shaking his head and exhaling deeply, Harry gently nudged Hermione to her feet as they thanked Stan quietly and left the bus. Standing on the sidewalk as the purple monstrosity blasted off again and vanished completely, Harry turned to Hermione.

"I don't think I'll _ever_ ride a bus again," Harry commented, quirking a lip at the light shade of green his best friends face had taken during the ride, "are you ok?"

"Fine, just a little sick to my stomach is all,"

"So why did we come here again?" Harry turned to look at the little hole in the wall place they had been dropped in front of and frowned,

"The bearded man said someone named Tom had your key here," Hermione answered instantly, tucking a loose curl behind her ear as she regained herself. _Even so off her game, Hermione is still the prettiest girl,_ "are you paying attention, Harry?"

"Hmm? Yes, Tom has my key. Uh..." Harry glanced at the little pub again untrustingly, "key to what exactly?"

"I...I don't really remember? It was a place," Hermione insisted, "and this is where he said Tom would be,"

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if we're wrong?"

"We're fast. Come on, Harry this is our chance to see what Wizards do. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Hermione took both of Harry's hands in hers as he glanced up at the Leaky Cauldron again. Of course Harry was curious. In fact, he was practically bursting at the seams for a chance to get away from his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. He was even more thrilled that Hermione was with him, holding his hand and remaining right by his side. _Like she always does._ But Harry couldn't help but worry. What if Hermione got hurt? Or taken? Or...anything, really. Harry couldn't imagine a life without his best friend,

"I am. Just...I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't live with that,"

"Harry, I can take care of myself. Really I can. Besides, no one would dare tussle with a boy named _Harry Potter._ I can just see it. People will bend at the mere mention of your name,"

"That's silly, Hermione. Why would anyone do that?"

Hermione giggled brightly, the sparkle once again returning to her dark marble eyes as Harry smiled too,

"I dunno, but you're quite a character, Mr. Potter. Now come on. You should escort me in,"

"Well, if you're totally sure,"

"Of course I'm sure,"

Hermione smiled as Harry once again looped his arm through her. But Harry couldn't help but admire this new, strikingly confidant Hermione Granger. She walked with a certain pep in her step, and Harry felt as though she could walk into any room and set it off like a firework. Smiling stupidly to himself, he opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron and bowed slightly, Hermione chuckling again and slipping inside. Following after, Harry looked around in sharp alertness. The tavern was small and dingy, and smelled slightly of sweat and booze. There were rough wall lanterns illuminating the tired patrons, and in one corner, a floating band of magical instruments played a slow, sad song,

"Those instruments are playing themselves," Harry stated, keeping Hermione close to him as she nodded,

"It's magic, Harry. Real magic,"

"Oi!"

The rough voice got both Harry and Hermione's attention as the older man behind the counter jerked his hand at them, "c'mere,"

Glancing at each other, Hermione tugged a bit at Harry's sleeve as they approached. The man seemed irked, but his eyes reflected no hateful intent,  
"What're you kids doin' in here?"

 _Come up with something Harry!_

"We're looking for someone," Harry blurted, "someone named...Tom?"

The bartender was quiet for a moment before leaning in a bit closer,

"That's me. Who sent you?"

"A man with a white beard, and a woman who could turn into a cat. I-I can't remember their names," Hermione replied. Tom sat back slightly on his heels, lifting a furry brow up into his hairline. _Does he believe us?_ Harry unconsciously squeezed Hermione's hand as Tom made a noise in his throat,

"Dumbledore and McGonagall sent you here? Alone? What fer?"

"A key sir," Hermione answered again, squeezing Harry's hand back as she smiled a bit, "this is Harry Potter,"

"I don't believe you," Tom said sharply, "I want proof,"

Glancing wildly at Harry, Hermione shrugged. _Think on your feet Harry._

"W-what kind of proof?" He finally asked. Tom narrowed his eyes,

"The scar should be enough, eh? If you really _are_ Harry Potter,"

"My scar?" Harry turned to Hermione confusedly, _how does he know about that?_ Hermione merely shrugged at his silent question and moved her arms in a _go on!_ Motion. Sighing, Harry lifted his long bangs to reveal the lightning bolt seared onto his head,

" _Bloody hell,_ its really you!" Tom exclaimed, "its really Harry Potter,"

The music in the tavern seemed to stop as tired patrons looked up in curiosity, "I'm sorry for my suspicions earlier, Mr. Potter. Dumbledore informed me I wouldn't be seeing you for a few years yet,"

"I-its fine," Harry mumbled. _Was this Dumbledore the same bearded man Hermione saw during the winter?_

"There's been a change of plans," Hermione stated, patting Harry's shoulder, "we uh...are attending... _Hogwarts_ , this year. And we need Harry's key,"

"Oh? The old coot has finally given in, eh? Well, alright then. Jus' wait here,"

Tom vanished from behind the bar as Harry turned to Hermione questioningly,

"What's a Hogwarts?"

"I have no idea," Hermione shrugged slightly, "but Smoky said she wanted you to attend there. So I suppose it's like a...school? Or perhaps a camp?"

"Oh,"

"Here you are, then, Mr. Potter. One key to Gringotts,"

Tom handed a white envelope over the counter and smiled. Harry gently took the envelope and smiled back,

"I'm sorry, sir. But..." Hermione glanced over her shoulder slightly and knitted her brows, forming the rest of the question in her mind, "how do we _get_ to Gringott's?"

"Through Diagon Alley, of course. Just head into the back room there, and tap one, three, five, six on the brick wall with your wand. I swear, if ole' Dumbledore didn't have his head screwed onto his shoulders he'd lose it,"

Tom gave a hearty laugh as Hermione nudged Harry in the correct direction. Slipping into the back room, Harry exhaled deeply,

"You were _brilliant,_ Hermione,"

"So were you, Mr. Potter. Now, he said one, three, five, six on the wall?"

Harry nodded, turning to the wall which now faced them. _This just looks like a normal brick wall to me._ Harry thought, watching as Hermione pulled her _wand_ from inside her jumper. To Harry's pleasure, she had wrapped navy colored yarn around the bottom to create something that looked like a handle. Staring at the wall for a moment, she bit her lip,

"One," Hermione tapped a brick on the left of the hole, "three," she then tapped the second brick on the top, followed by five which was on the right side, and six which was on the bottom. For a short while nothing happened, but soon enough, Hermione jumped back as the wall began to move. Pulling her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her waist, Harry and Hermione watched as the wall opened up brick by brick, revealing what Tom called Diagon Alley,

"It's...it's incredible," Hermione rasped, releasing herself from Harry's grip as she smiled and turned around, "come on, Harry!"

Running forward with a laugh, Harry smiled too and followed after his best friend, watching as she practically jumped up and down in the midst of the chaos. It was a narrow shopping center, selling all types of things. _There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon (JKR Book 1)..._

"Harry! Look there!"

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pointed down the alley, where a tall, crooked white building stood guard over the horizon. Across its front, GRINGOTTS stood out in big, shiny gold letters, "that's where we need to go,"

"Ok, come on. We'll come back and explore, I promise," Harry mumbled in Hermione's ear, not failing to noticing the longing look she was throwing towards the bookstore across the alley. Nodding, she padded along with Harry towards the white building and practically ran up the front steps. Heaving the large front doors open, Hermione automatically ducked behind Harry in fright,

"What...what are they?"

Harry looked around at the creature filling up the cavernous front room of Gringotts. They looked a bit like...trolls? _Maybe Dudley on a bad day._

"I'm not sure. Stay close,"

"As long as you promise to behave, Mr. Potter," Hermione stated, reaching up to flatten Harry's black hair, "I think we should do our best to make a _good_ first impression. No matter _what_ these things are,"

Harry smiled slightly and nodded, walking arm in arm with Hermione towards the large front desk at the head of the room. Stopping before it, Harry nervously glanced at Hermione before clearing his throat. Soon, a pair of beady eyes were looking down on him,

"Yes?"

"Uh...I-I'm Harry Potter? I have my key, sir," Harry stuttered out nervously, holding up the envelope. The troll creature blinked its beady eyes,

"And you want to make a withdrawal, Mr. Harry Potter?"

Harry blinked and turned to Hermione, who whispered in his ear, _this must be a bank Harry. The key is to some kind of vault._

"Yes, please. Sir," Harry answered quietly afterwards, watching as the troll nodded and sat back,

"Griphook will take you to your vault, Mr. Potter. Do you wish your companion to accompany you?"

"Yes sir. I trust her with my life,"

"Very well. Griphook. The Potter Vault,"

Turning, Hermione and Harry watched another troll creature waddle from behind the desk.

"Follow me, please. Mr. Potter and Missus,"

Nodding, Harry pulled Hermione along with the small creature as they ended up in a rolling cart. Before they knew it, the rollercoaster like ride was over and Hermione had to practically fall to the floor. _She must get easy motion sickness._ Harry thought with a chuckle, once again spotting the greenish color adorning Hermione's cheeks,

"Key please," Griphook said, holding out a hand as Harry fumbled with the white envelope and shook the tiny gold key from inside. Handing it to the tiny troll, _Harry was starting to doubt if the creature actually was a troll?_ He moved to the metal door and unlocked it. Watching with wide eyes as the door opened wide, Harry's jaw dropped. The vault was piled with gold and silver,

"Harry...that's..."

Hermione's voice seemed to have been stolen as Griphook glanced between them quietly,

"This is the Potter vault. Your current balance is £253,125 (or $367,828),"

"Its all mine?" Harry asked, turning to Griphook as his eyebrow lifted,

"You are Harry Potter, are you not?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "so...I can take as much as I need?"

"Indeed Mr. Potter. Here," Griphook handed a brown cloth bag to Harry, "fill it with what you need, and I will calculate your balance again afterwards,"

Glancing into the vault again, Harry felt Hermione come to his side. Grabbing her hand, he smiled and waved to the vault,

"Think this is enough to get to the Ocean, Hermione?"

Her eyes twinkled brightly as her jaw unhooked slightly,

"Do you mean it, Harry?"

"I promised I would take you," Harry said, watching as Hermione's eyes diverted away from him. Taking Her hand, Harry cocked his head to one side, "-and that I'd get you another ring," lifting a hand as Hermione opened her mouth, Harry successfully cut her off, "Nope, you aren't allowed to protest, I insist. Now come on," Harry waved to the vault and smiled broadly, "I need some help filling this bag,"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Getting Familiar

Hermione sat with Harry on the front steps of Gringott's. Between them was an open bag of butterscotch candy, and in Hermione's lap, an open book. She hadn't seen anywhere like Diagon Alley before. Not only did it outweigh any sort of description or photograph she had read about, but it also blew boring old London right out of the water. What made it even better was that Harry, _her Harry,_ was right there beside her, just like he promised. Smiling slightly and taking a side glance at him, Hermione saw his brilliant green eyes looking off somewhere in the distance, while his jaw clamped around a candy in deep thought.

Hermione knew the first and foremost thing they needed after visiting the bank was information. _Information about what?_ Harry had asked. _Everything._ Hermione had answered right back. And she was absolutely right, as always. They needed to know more about the Wizarding World, like currency, government, dress and education. That's where a place called Flourish and Blotts had come in handy. It was a bookstore unlike any Hermione had ever seen before. Though narrow on the inside, it's shelves seemed to extend high into the heavens. All about her books flew about like birds, shelving and re shelving themselves with the use of magic. _I hope I can learn to do those things._ Hermione thought to herself, pulling Harry along as she approached the front counter.

The lady running the store was very helpful in finding books about the Wizarding World, and had pointed Hermione to many different tomes. Some had been very informative about their situation, like _Wizarding World 101, A History of Wizarding Government, Schools of the Wizarding World,_ and _Gringott's Guide to Currency_. Other books Hermione had found had been interesting, but not enough to be considered informative. For example _Wands for the Witch or Wizard_ was an excellent resource, but didn't have any information Hermione couldn't simply remember with a quick glance. The same went for a book called _Hogwarts: A History_ , and Harry's favorite, _Quidditch For Beginners._ And finally there were books Hermione considered necessary for their journey such as _Merlin's Anthology of Spells: A to Z,_ and the one she was currently reading, _Wizarding 101._

"Harry, did you know that the Wizarding World has their own working Ministry?"

"Like England?" Harry questioned, unwrapping another candy and popping it into his mouth. Hermione giggled and nodded,

"Uh huh. Cornelius Fudge is the Minister right now. And let's see, oh! There are schools here too, the main one being Hogwarts. That's the Wizarding School you would have gone too Harry,"

"Huh, really?" Harry knitted his brows and moved closer to Hermione, plopping down beside her to glance over her shoulder, "Albus Dumbledore,"

Hermione nodded and pointed to the moving picture of the bearded man in star and moon cloaks,

"That's the bearded man I saw on Privet Drive with Smoky. I guess he's the Headmaster,"

"Huh, I wonder why he didn't want me going to Hogwarts?"

"I might have an answer to that," Hermione stated, flipping towards the back of the book for Harry to see, "this is why everyone knows your name here, Harry. I guess you are a celebrity,"

"Me? But I'm just Harry?"

"Of course you are. Especially to me," Hermione bumped Harry's shoulder with her own, knocking the small frown off his face, "but, I think we should try and keep your scar hidden. And...well, maybe avoid using your real name in public? Just use my name,"

"Harry Granger? Hmm...just for emergencies?"

"Yep, just for emergencies. As for your scar, I think, if we're going to start traveling, we should get some cloaks and bags to carry our stuff in. It's a long walk to the ocean from here,"

Harry chuckled and nodded, glancing around the alleyway and pointing. The store was called Madame Malkin's, and looked to specialize in sewing. Nodding in agreement, Hermione looked back to _Wizarding 101_ and cocked her head to one side. _Harry is supposed to be a super powerful wizard,_ Hermione thought, glancing at the stick still hidden in his sleeve,

"We should also get you a proper wand, Harry. For when we start learning real spells,"

"But I like the one you got for me," Harry pouted, causing Hermione to giggle and shove her friend to one side,

"Oh stop it. No, apparently you can't just...make a wand. Apparently there are some specific requirements about it? I think there's probably a wand shop here-"

"It's probably Ollivander's," Harry mumbled, leaning on a hand, "I saw it when we came in,"

"Great!" Hermione slammed the pages of her book shut with a wide grin, "I think we have a to-do list. So, let's get on it, shall we Mr. Potter?"

"I thought we weren't using my name anymore?"

Smiling and rolling her eyes, Hermione helped Harry pack up their things and headed towards Madame Malkin's. She was right in assuming it was a seamstresses shop, as the shop was filled wall to wall with clothing. Madame Malkin was very helpful, and insisted on getting Harry some properly fitting clothing (a red knit jumper with tan trousers and black shoes), before outfitting both of them with proper grey woolen traveling cloaks. Hermione demonstrated how to put the hood up for Harry to hide his scar, and even got a large travel pack to carry all of her books, and their travel money in. After leaving there, Harry and Hermione went to Ollivanders.

For some reason, Hermione felt nervous upon entering the fading crimson building, and stood towards the back wall while Ollivander (who looked like he got caught on the wrong side of an electrical socket), helped Harry find a wand. It took a little while, but eventually he had one which seemed to suit him well,

"Hmm, curious," Ollivander stated, staring at Harry, "I would have thought a different wand would have been good for you,"

"Uh, what is this one made of?" Harry asked, holding the long, polished wand in his hand as Ollivander stroked his stubble,

"This particular one is an 11" Cedar wand with a Phoenix feather core. To be honest I was expecting a more supple wood for you Mr. Potter, a _Holly_ or Willow perhaps. This wand, if you don't mind me saying, paints you as someone with ferocious loyalty and great character. It should suit you well,"

"Wow, thanks," watching as Harry shoved the wand into his sleeve, he turned and waved to Hermione, "come on Hermione, you need one too,"

"It's ok, Harry, really. I can just use the one I have-"

"No way!" Running towards her, Hermione yelped slightly as she was practically pushed towards Ollivanders desk. Popping out from behind her, Harry smiled, "my friend needs a wand too,"

"Hmm?" Ollivander leaned down slightly, furry eyebrow quirked as Hermione flinched. She wasn't entire sure why this old man scared her so much, he just... _did,_ "I have the perfect wand for you,"

Blinking, Hermione cautiously looked over the top of the counter as Ollivander brought out a box and set it down before her. Inside was a very light wand, carved to look like it had vines growing on it, "try this, hmm? 10 3/4" vine wood with a Dragon Heartstring core,"

Glancing at Harry before biting a lip, Hermione gently took up the wand. Immediately a warmth filled her body, like hot chocolate had been poured into her blood. It was an immensely happy feeling, and Ollivander smiled, "ah yes, I didn't even need to guess for that one, hmm? You, my dear, are destined for incredible things. Don't doubt yourself, and that wand will do you wonders,"

"Thank...thank you, sir,"

"No, thank you,"

Smiling and grabbing onto Harry, the pair skipped from Ollivanders, new wand's in hand, and grey cloaks billowing about them. _I can't believe I have a real wand!_ Smiling, Hermione turned to Harry who was observing his with a keen interest,

"Ollivander was right about your loyalty, Harry," Hermione stated, "this is more then I could have ever imagined,"

"It just seems so unreal, doesn't it?" Harry breathed, tucking the wand away, "all of this? Us going to the Ocean. It almost feels like a dream. And I-I don't want to wake up,"

"It's not a dream, Harry," Hermione said, pinching Harry's arm as he yelped and scowled playfully. Shrugging, Hermione giggled, only to turn as there was barking, and a tremendous noise up the street. Curious and a bit alarmed, Harry and Hermione glanced around the corner, seeing the door to an Animal Emporium being opened and a large orange cat running out and climbing up a lamp post. Chasing after it was a mangy black mut, barking wildly as the feline hissed and clawed,

"Oh no, we have to help that poor cat, Harry! He's so scared!"

"Uh, ok. Here let me try..." getting to his knees, Harry whistled between his lips, gaining the dogs attention, "here Snuffles, here boy,"

To Hermione's delight, the black mutt stopped barking and ran at Harry, pouncing on him witch licks as Harry squealed happily. Meanwhile, Hermione went to the cat, looking up at him still clinging to the lamp,

"Here kitty. Come on down, I'm not going to hurt you. C'mere,"

There was a moment of nothing, but soon enough, Hermione had her arms full of orange fur and red, droopy eyes. Scratching the cat behind the ears, he gave a purr and turned to glare at the dog now loyally padding along at Harry's feet,

"That was quick," Harry commented, motioning to the cat as Hermione lifted an eyebrow and glanced down at... _what did Harry call him again? Snuffles?_

"You too, Mr. Potter,"

"Ugh, look at my shop! Destroyed,"

Glancing up, Hermione frowned at the woman picking up the mess the animals had left in their wake. _She's probably going to want her animals back._ Hermione thought dully, scratching her new friend Crookshanks behind the ear again.

"Miss? Miss, we have your animals here,"

"What?" The woman looked up and glared slightly at the black dog, who just sat on Harry's feet with a sort of stupid look on his face, "that _thing_ isn't one of mine. And that beast," the shopkeeper motioned to Crookshanks as Hermione pulled him closer to her protectively, "I'll never be able to sell. He's just too ugly,"

"He's not!" Hermione cried without realizing it, "I'll take him,"

"Fine! No charge! Oh, what a mess,"

Hermione glanced to Harry and shrugged slightly. _This woman obviously was in no sort of good mood._

"Miss," Harry piped up, gaining the shopkeepers attention again, "I'll buy one of your owls if you'd like, as an apology for all the damage Snuffles here caused,"

"Fine. Pick any one you'd like. I have too many anyway,"

Rolling his eyes, Hermione giggled slightly as Harry pointed to the Snowy Owl cage sitting outside the door,

"That one,"

"She's yours,"

Paying the shopkeeper and grabbing the cage, Harry motioned for Hermione to follow him a ways down the street as he opened the little door. The owl looked at him and cocked it's head to one side,

"There you go girl, you're free. Go on,"

Watching in curiosity, the massive white bird stepped up to the cage door, hesitated a moment, and then flew away. Smiling, Hermione squeezed Harry's hand,

"You're a good person, Harry-"

Before Hermione could even finish her m sentence though, two people appeared down the alleyway and she had to practically throw Harry up against the nearby wall,

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"That man, Dumbledore is here. And Smoky too. No doubt they are looking for you. Someone _snitched_ on us,"

"We need to get out of here then. There is _no_ way I'm going back to the Dursley's, or letting _you_ go back to your parents,"

"We have to find some way out of here! But how?"

Just then, there was the sound of a start up engine as Harry pulled on Hermione's hand,

"This way. Come on, Snuffles!"

Barking slightly, the strange group ran down a nearby alleyway. Parked just at the end of it was a red haired man, loading what looked to be groceries into a strange blue car. Blinking bewilderedly, Hermione stopped short as Harry ran to the man,  
"Excuse me sir, can you give us a ride somewhere? We'll pay you,"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt then, where too?"

"Wherever you're going is fine," Hermione stated, pulling Crookshanks closer to her chest as she got into the back seat of the car, followed by Snuffles and Harry. With them all packed in the back seat, the red haired man adjusted the mirror,

"You can call me Mr. Weasley by the way,"

"Hermione Granger sir, and my brother, Harry,"

 _I don't like calling him my brother._ Hermione thought, keeping back a wince as Harry reached over and gave her hand a squeeze,

"Well Hermione and Harry, seatbelts please,"

"Yes sir,"

Both Hermione and Harry did as they were told, keeping their animals close as the car started and skidded down the ally. Instead of taking the corner however, there was a lurch as the car took flight instead. Feeling suddenly very carsick, Harry laughed lightly as Hermione leaned in to hide her face in Harry's chest. It was definitely official. Hermione _did not_ like any sort of Wizard Transportation!


	9. Chapter 9

SANCTUARY

Chapter 9: The Burrow

Harry was having his favorite dream again. With a storm brewing in the distant clouds, he and Hermione walked hand in hand on the grainy shore. She was beautiful and smiling, her dark eyes gleaming as loose ringlets of hair tossed around her shoulders in the breeze. Harry felt himself smiling too, digging into the shore with his feet as black bangs tossed across his forehead. In the dream though, there was no scar upon his brow. It was just Hermione and him, together, happy. On the crest of a sand dune in the distance, Harry could see a little shack. It was a quaint little place, two stories tall with many windows facing the waves. About it, Snuffles happily chased Crookshanks, barking madly as Hermione chuckled from beside him. Soon, they had stopped strolling to look out across the horizon, taking deep inhales of the salty air as the beam of a lighthouse flashed in the distance. _Isn't it beautiful Harry?_ Hermione's voice was soft, stolen by the wind as Harry pulled her closer to him. _We must be dreaming_. _Harry, it's time to wake up._

"Harry? Harry, wake up," Hermione's voice cut through the haze of the dream as Harry's eyes fluttered open. She was leaning over him, a soft smile on her upturned lips, eyes gleaming. _I must still be dreaming_. Harry thought to himself, resisting the urge to reach up and tuck a ringlet of Hermione's hair behind her ear. _How did I ever get so lucky to have such a pretty best friend?_ "You fell asleep,"

"Mm, wha?" Harry yawned and shifted, sitting up in the back seat of Mr. Weasley's car and ruffling his hair, "where are we?"

"The countryside, Harry," Hermione answered, stroking Crookshanks ears as the flying car banked slightly left, "I didn't realize how late its gotten,"

Blinking and knitting his eyebrows, Harry realized that Hermione was right. _As always_. The evening horizon was just beginning to fade into navy, casting a bright orangish glow across everything. _We cant possibly travel now, it'll be dark by the time we get there._ Harry thought, rubbing his forehead unconsciously as his lips downturned, _we have to find a place to stay._

"I guess we'll just have to find the closest town," Harry mumbled finally, glancing at Mr. Weasley who was either ignoring the conversation on purpose in order to listen in, or was simply blissfully engrossed in the softly playing radio, "uhm, excuse me Mr. Weasley. Is there a town close to where were going?"

"Hmm?" Mr. Weasley glanced up from his own daydreaming, looking at Harry in the rearview mirror with his icicle eyes. Staring into them, Harry knitted his brows. _Mr. Weasley knows something._ Harry thought, curling a lip slightly. His stare was too knowing, too curious to simply be oblivious. _I'll have to talk it over with Hermione later._ "A town you say? Yes, a few miles down the road,"

"Would you be able to point us in the correct direction when we land?"

"Certainly. But don't you think its a bit dark out for two children to be traveling alone?"

"We're not alone, sir," Hermione spoke up finally, "we have Snuffles,"

There was a noise from the snoozing black dog as Mr. Weasley chuckled lightly, but soon halted as his eyes once again landed in the rearview mirror. _Yep_. Harry concluded to himself, reaching out to squeeze Hermione's hand. _He definitely knows something._ It was strange really, ever since leaving London, Harry had a sense of distrust for everyone around him besides Hermione. They all knew his name, talked about him like he was something special, something that mattered. And if this Dumbledore person was as important as Hermione said he was, then no doubt all of England knew of his search for the run away Harry Potter. Harry couldn't let them get caught, not now, or there was a chance he would never see Hermione again. Her memory would be wiped and she wouldn't ever remember him. He couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ let that happen to her. Glancing up from his thoughts, Hermione had managed to get Mr. Weasley to drop the subject of their journey. He was now blabbing on about muggles instead,

"I love the things muggles create, you know. Being able to live without magic, its completely extraordinary. Are you both muggleborn then?"

Mr. Weasleys question was curious, but also sounded a bit confused as his carrot colored eyebrows knitted in the rearview mirror. _I'll have to talk to Hermione about that later, too. My 'talk with Hermione' list is getting long._

"Yes sir. Our family isn't particularly fond of the Wizarding world. It doesn't even exist to them," Hermione explained, though only Harry understood the hidden meaning in the words, "but Harry and I our enjoying ourselves so far. It was our first day in Diagon Alley,"

Hermione continued to happily prattle on about the amazing day they had - minus a few furious relatives and running away from a bearded wizard and a cat lady, of course. And to Harry's amazement, she managed to distract Mr. Weasley the entire ride. Harry loved how confidant his best friend was now. She practically glowed with curious youthfulness, and her intelligence shined through at the most convenient of times. She didn't look small any more, and stood with a straightness and proudness in herself Harry couldn't even seem to comprehend. Hermione had changed, and it made Harry love her even more. It had only been a day, maybe even a little less, since they started on their _bloody insane_ adventure, and already it was paying off. They had wands, real wands which they could do real magic with. And Harry...well, he had Hermione by his side. That was enough for him. _All I have to do is convince Hermione to let down her hair._

"Ah, there's my humble shack," Mr. Weasley announced, drawing Harry from his thoughts as both he and Hermione glanced out the windows. They were indeed approaching a house, but it wasn't like anything Harry had ever seen before. It's base looked like any regular house, but on top of it were many different odd extensions. Some were big, others small, and the house looked as if it would topple over any minute. _It must be magic._ Harry thought to himself, staring in wonder at the strange building. _I wonder how many people live there?_

"Ah yes, we've lived here in the country since I married my wife. It's quite beautiful, don't you think?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Weasley. Your house is amazing,"

"Why thank you, Hermione. We made it ourselves. Hold on now, coming in for landing,"

Grasping onto Harry as the car jostled, Snuffles rolled over, awoken from his nap as his dark eyes gazed about intently. Meanwhile, Crookshanks continued to doze on, not really bothered by the movement of the vehicle. Finally, there was bumping as four tires made contact with the ground, and they were once again driving like any normal automobile. Parking, Mr. Weasley turned and smiled,

"Here were are. Now out, you merry lot."

Nodding, Harry scrambled from the backseat, helping Hermione out as well as she fell slightly, disoriented from the flight. In her arms, Crookshanks happily snoozed away still, and Snuffles patrolled the dirt drive, sniffing the earth curiously.

"We made it, Harry," Hermione breathed happily, brushing herself off and adjusting the cloak around her shoulders, "isn't it fantastic?"

"I've never been so far from London before," Harry admitted, "come on, we should get going, before it gets completely dark-"

"Arthur Weasley!"

The voice which cut through the night air was shrill, piercing almost as Harry and Hermione whipped around to see a pleasantly pudgy, short, red haired woman coming towards them. On her face was a scowl, and in her hand was a spoon. Blinking, Harry cried out slightly as something was suddenly smeared across his forehead by Hermione,

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding your scar,"

Shaking the mud off her fingers, Hermione ducked behind Harry as the woman stopped and placed two hands on her hips. Her focus was on Mr. Weasley, who was merely smiling with his hands in the pockets of his cloaks,

"You, Mr. Weasley, were supposed to be back hours ago. I sent you out for groceries. Not to play about with your flying-"

Mr. Weasley didn't let the woman finish as he jerked his head in their direction, causing the woman to turn. Her face was one of bewilderment, before her expression softened and she turned to Mr. Weasley again, "what is this?"

"Picked this lot up at the alley, love. Hermione and Harry Granger. They needed a ride,"

"And what are two children doing without supervision?"

"Traveling, I believe,"

"Traveling?" the woman, Mrs. Weasley If Harry understood correctly, appeared appalled, "without parents?"

"They have familiars to guide them. But," Mr. Weasley turned to Harry and lifted a brow, "I heard something about you not having a place to stay?"

Harry blinked and nodded his head,

"No sir, we were just going to find the nearest town-"

"That's miles down the road, dearie," Mrs. Weasley breathed, "children shouldn't be traveling alone at night. No, I simply wont allow it. You'll stay here at the Burrow,"

"Oh no, ma'am," Hermione spoke up, shaking her head with a wild look towards Harry, "we don't want to be a bother-"

"A bother? Nonsense. We have plenty of extra rooms. Now, we'll get some dinner into you both, and then off to bed, is that understood? I won't take no for an answer,"

Glancing at Hermione, Harry could only shrug and take her hand with a small smile. Whistling slightly, Snuffles returned to the group, and Crookshanks made a tired mew as Mrs. Weasley smiled crookedly, "come on you lot. Inside, before you catch cold,"

Following the red haired woman into the odd looking house, Harry couldn't help but gape at it. The main room was cozy and warm, the walls and floor covered in mismatched carpets and furniture. Nothing matched, it seemed. Against one wall, a fireplace blazed warmly, and off to the side, a large dining table disappeared into the kitchen. "go ahead and take off your cloaks, loves and have a seat at the table. I'll put some stew on for the both of you,"

Glancing at one another again, Harry unclipped his cloak, white Hermione let Crookshanks out of her arms to do the same. The familiar woolen weight had become comfortable, and Harry felt significantly lighter, and a bit more exposed without it around his shoulders. But taking Hermione's hand and sitting down at the table, Harry glanced up as there was the sound of several closing doors and footsteps.

"How many people do you think live here, Harry?" Hermione questioned, glancing up too as Harry shrugged and patted Snuffles, who's head had come to rest in his lap,

"Dunno. But I think we're about to find out,"


	10. Chapter 10

SANCTUARY

Chapter 10: Wizards Chess

Hermione felt overwhelmed. Mrs. Weasley was such a noisy woman compared to her husband, and it certainly startled her at first. Even with Harry standing beside her, holding her hand, she couldn't help be slightly afraid of the woman. _She'll stuff me like a Christmas goose if I'm not careful,_ Hermione thought fearfully. Mrs. Weasley certainly didn't _seem_ like the kind of woman who would do harm to them, especially if she had children of her own, but then again, the witch from Hermione's favorite fairytale (Hansel and Gretel) didn't seem so bad either. Sitting at the long dinner table and hearing all the movement from upstairs, Hermione could also conclude that The Burrow was a busy place. This put them in great danger. _The more people know about Harry's scar, the worse off we'll be._ Hermione had created a temporary fix by smearing mud across the tiny, yet defining mark. But no doubt someone would notice eventually, _Mrs. Weasley most likely_ , and they would see the scar. Leaning over to her best friend as the thundering of footsteps came closer, Hermione whispered in his ear. _We can't stay here._ Harry nodded in agreement, but shot back to his position in his chair as the first figure appeared from upstairs,

"Oh! Percy, my love come help me in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley insisted, waving her wooden spoon about at the older young man nodded. He looked like his father, being tall and willowy with a sharp nose and red, cylinder curls of red hair. His eyes though landed skeptically on Hermione and Harry, though Percy said nothing and vanished into the kitchen. Hermione shifted awkwardly as two more sets of feet thudded against the ground floor. To her amazement though, twins appeared. Also red haired and dark eyed, they both looked to be full of mischief, and were tossing what looked to be some kind of sparkler in their palms. Upon seeing Harry and Hermione though, the boys immediately brightened,

"Greetings-"

"Strangers," They both said, finishing one another's sentence as Hermione glanced at Harry wildly. She knew boys like these, a pair had gone to her school, and they were nothing but trouble,

"You seem nervous," one said, motioning to Hermione as the other laughed,

"But no worries. We'll take good care of you. Cause, that's George,"

"And that's Fred. _Welcome to the Burrow_ ," The last phrase was said in perfect unison as both boys bowed at the waist with equally beaming smiles. In her honesty, Hermione was very impressed with their ability to nonverbally communicate. But they still made her uncomfortable as Harry gave her hand a squeeze and took the reigns,

"Nice to meet you both," he spoke, though watched with an arched brow as the boys smiled at one another, "I'm Harry, and this is my...sister, Hermione,"

"Well its nice to meet you, Harry and Hermione," one of the twins said,

"Yes. But we've never seen you before. You look Hogwarts age. Don't they look Hogwarts age Forge?"

"They do indeed, Gred. Just like our precious Ronniekinz,"

Both boys cackled, only to be quieted by Mrs. Weasley who appeared from the kitchen, rapping her spoon against the doorframe,

"Fred and George, go fetch your father from his shed for dinner, would you? Then come help and set the table,"

"Sure-"

"Mum," both boys turned and smiled at Harry and Hermione before disappearing out the door shoulder to shoulder. Shaking her head, Harry whispered. _That was pretty amazing, huh?_ Hermione nodded, reaching down to pet Snuffles who had finished his main go through of the house and plopped down at her feet, panting slightly,

"Is that dog yours?"

Glancing up, Hermione met the brown eyes of another redhead whom she hadn't seen enter the room. His cheeks currently matched the color of his hair, and he looked to have been running, "it's a bloody menace, it is,"

"He is not," Hermione retorted sharply, looking to Snuffles who began to growl. Glancing up, Hermione could see a fat brown rat squirming in the boys arms. Repulsed, she patted Snuffle's on the head with the flat of her hand, "it's in a dogs nature to catch vermin,"

"Scabbers is _not_ vermin," the boy complained hotly, though his eyes clearly showed he didn't exactly know what being _vermin_ was, "he's my pet. We've had him in our family for 12 years. And your bloody dog nearly killed him. And no doubt that pig with hair is somewhere around here too?"

" _Pig with hair_?" Hermione's tone became shrill as she clenched her fists, but calmed as Harry placed a hand on her wrist in a warning not to lose her temper, "no doubt it was your rat causing the trouble,"

"Was not!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley's scolding voice once again entered the main room as Ron's pink face went white in mere seconds, "have you even bothered to introduce yourself to our guests before starting an argument?"

"Me! But-"

"No, none of that young man. You are to be kind and respectful, and as these two are your age I expect you to be _friendly_ , am I clear?"

The boy, Ronald, kicked a foot and nodded as Mrs. Weasley nodded and vanished back into the kitchen. Hermione folded her arms indignantly and huffed. She didn't like when people accused her willy nilly, though the tears at the edges of her eyes claimed otherwise as Ron's eyes widened in panic,

"Mm' sorry. I shouldn't have been a bloody git. I'm Ron, this I Scabbers. Who are you?"

Hermione merely hid her face as Harry patted her shoulder and spoke for her,

"I'm Harry, and this is my sister Hermione,"

"Harry? You mean like Harry Potter?" Ron's voice grew excited as Hermione stiffened slightly,

"Potter? No, my name is Harry Granger,"

"Oh," Ron's voice deflated slightly as he moved to sit down, only to jump back as Snuffles growled at the rat in his hands, "I'll go put Scabbers away. I'll be right back, mate,"

Nodding, Ron disappeared back upstairs and Hermione felt Harry wrap his arms about her. She truly felt safest in his arms, away from the hurt of wild accusations and judgements. She knew Ron apologized, albeit only after she started crying. But he was earnest enough, and was probably just worried about his pet. As Ron promised, he was back in a moment, but with him was a little girl a bit younger then Harry and Hermione. She looked similar to her mum, and hid behind Ron's legs as he rolled his eyes,

"This is my sister, Ginny," he stated, though sounded less then pleased, "Gin, this is Harry and Hermione,"

The little girl squeaked and darted back up the stairs as Ron grumbled something about little sisters before walking towards Harry and Hermione, looking down on them from his standing position, "I haven't seen you all around here before, are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Us? No," Harry stated, patting Snuffles slightly as Crookshanks appeared as well to lounge across Hermione's lap, "we're traveling, actually."

"By yourselves? Wicked. Mum would never let me travel alone. I'm not even allowed to go to Diagon Alley by myself. Say, do you play chess?"

Harry shook his head, and Ron turned to Hermione questioningly. She smiled weakly and shook her head,

"Dad used to play sometimes, when he was in the study. But I've only ever read about it,"

"Reading about chess?" Ron asked, lifting a carrot colored brow, "naw, the best way to learn is to play. C'mon, we can get in a round before dinner,"

Ronald was a whirlwind of activity, and soon enough they were all gathered about a chess board. Hermione watched in curiosity as the little animated pieces moved on their own at the players command. And when piece came to piece, they destroyed each other to steal the space. _That's totally barbaric._ Hermione complained at one point, while Ron merely smiled and claimed it was Wizards Chess. Eventually though, Harry had ahold of the game, and was moving his pieces back and forth while chatting, "I've never met real Muggleborns before," Ron commented after Harry had said they had been living with their family in London, "it's pretty unusual for your kind to be here,"

"Our kind?" Hermione asked with a lifted brow, "how do you mean, Ronald?"

"Don't you know? Well, you probably wouldn't now would you? Well, when two muggles - non magic folks - get together and have a magical kid, that's what's called a Muggleborn, or sometimes, rotten people like purebloods call you lot Mudbloods,"

"What's so bad about being a Mudblood?"

"Well, nothing really. Our family has never really believed in that blood status type of rubbish. But a lot of people think they aren't supposed to be magic at all, and are always complaining about how they 'disrupt the balance of things'. So the Ministry decided that by not allowing Muggleborns into the Wizarding Community, it would 'keep them safe' from any harm,"

Hermione cocked her head to one side slightly. _What was the Ministry trying to protect Mudbloods from?_ As if reading her mind, Ron continued on with his prattle, "apparently some dark wizard guy nearly overthrew everything a few years back. _I think_ it was just a bloody good excuse for those pureblood gits in the Ministry to enforce the ban,"

"You seem very educated about this subject, Ron," Hermione complemented, causing the boys cheeks to flush in embarrassment as he turned his eyes to the chessboard, "does this interest you?"

Ron gave a shrug and rubbed the back of his neck,

"A little, but my brother Percy wants to go work for the Ministry, so he's always talking about all the laws and stuff. Either way, you both seem alright to me,"

Smiling, Hermione felt Harry give her hand another squeeze as Ron joyfully called _Checkmate!_ As if that were some sort of signal, the board vanished and people filled the dining room. Fred and George set the plates in a race like fashion, while Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table closest to Hermione and Harry. Soon, Fred and George sat as well, and Mrs. Weasley appeared from the kitchen. Waving her wand in the air, the table was piled high with food, and Hermione's eyes widened in amazement. She had never seen such a large spread in her life. Her parents usually left chilled leftovers for her, or brought back whatever they had eaten at a restaurant that night. Harry seemed to think the same thing, and looked terribly skinny beside the plump turkey as Mrs. Weasley and Percy sat down and everyone began to eat. Hermione enjoyed the full meal, though tried her best to eat with some dignity. Harry followed her lead, eating shyly, while across the way, Ron ate with an almost sickening appetite.

"I've been working on a curious muggle invention," Mr. Weasley happily prattled on, filling the dinner table with conversation as he tapped his fork against the edge of his plate, "I just finished putting it together. It has two wheels with bars for steering, and you sit on it and use your legs to move it,"

"Like a broomstick?"

"Yes, a bit. But this contraption doesn't fly, and has air tubes hooked up to help stop movement. It's the strangest thing. The muggles call it a...a..."

"Bicycle, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said, causing the main to nod,

"That's right. A bicycle. The literal translation. Two wheeled."

There was laugher about the table as Harry and Hermione glanced at one another humorously. Soon, the rest of the family left the table, and Ron looked ready to sleep for ages. Mrs. Weasley stood behind Hermione and Harry and clucked her tongue,

"You both are much too skinny," she chided sweetly, "you eat all this, and then I will pack you a nice big sack of food for you to take on your journey tomorrow," smiling, Mrs. Weasley refilled their plates. However, Hermione didn't fail to notice the pointed look the red haired matron gave her husband before leaving the room. Hermione knew the look well, as it often meant something along the lines of. _We'll talk later._

And indeed they did. After ushering the children up to bed, Hermione and Harry borrowing clothing from the Weasley's and sleeping in different guest bedrooms, Hermione somehow ended up on the stairs. She had been going for a glass of water from the kitchen when the two hushed voices of the Weasley adults reached her well trained ears. Sitting down, Hermione strained to listen,

"-I don't believe they are who they say they are," Mr. Weasley said, "they hopped into my car with no destination, and very little to tell me. I do believe they were trying to get away quickly,"

"From what do you think?" Mrs. Weasely asked, "what do two children possibly have to run away from?"

"I don't know. But I have a hunch that the boy is...Harry Potter,"

Hermione stiffened as she balled her fists into her nightshirt, heart stuttering as Mrs. Weasley gasped slightly,

"Harry Potter? Here? Are you sure?"

"No, but Dumbledore informed the Order that the boy was missing, and was reported in Diagon Alley today,"

"What about the girl? She's so small, Arthur,"

"No doubt a muggleborn witch, love. She won't be able to fit in here much longer, either way. They don't know how to do magic,"

"So what do we do? Both of them are exhausted, and they looked practically starved-"

Arthur sighed heavily, and Hermione could imagine him rubbing the back of his head,

"We tell Dumbledore, and inform the rest of the Order that they are here. We can't risk letting the boy out of our sight,"

"Not tonight though, dear," Mrs. Weasley insisted softly, "let them both have a peaceful night for now. Come along, we should get to bed as well,"

Soon, Hermione heard the sounds of feet, and the soft closing of a door downstairs as the Burrow once again went quiet with night time. Holding a shaky hand over her mouth, Hermione swallowed thickly. _The Weasley's were going to tell the bearded man about them! About Harry!_ Standing and whipping around on the steps, Hermione hurried towards her best friends room. They had to leave, and they had to leave before sunrise!


	11. Chapter 11

SANCTUARY

Chapter 11: Handlebars

Harry's dream was different. It was a disappointing realization, especially with his scar searing hotly - painfully - into his skin the way it was. If Harry were to compare it to anything, it would be as if someone were smacking the flat of his head with a golden poker (something Harry had the unfortunate knowledge of experiencing). But even so, there was no peaceful beach in his dream, or sand, or a little house overlooking the horizon. There was nothing but darkness actually. He was standing in the midst of a rainstorm, occasionally illuminated by the turning brightness of the white and red lighthouse towering over him. Harry could still hear the surf somewhere below him, crashing against the cliff side, and roaring in his ears like some ferocious beast. But there was no peace, only overwhelming fear as there was cackling female laughter from above.

Craning to see in the night and rain, Harry spotted Hermione up on the lighthouse platform, being held close to the edge by a figure in black. His best friend looked older then Harry remembered, tall and slender, struggling honorably in the strangers grip. Harry's stomach twisted in his gut, but his feet refused to move forward as both figures on the lighthouse edge were silhouetted with every clockwise turn of the rotating beam. Eventually, there was a lightning strike and another bout of laughter as Hermione's cry reached Harry's ears, and her figure was pushed from behind. Her shadow fell down towards the earth, down, down,

"No!" Harry sat up rapidly, awakening from his nightmare. Turning, someone was knocking lightly but frantically at his door. Blinking and rubbing his aching scar, while also patting Snuffles who was waiting alertly by the bed, Harry twisted on the lamp at his bedside and went to the door. As he expected - no Weasley would be knocking at this time of night - Hermione stood out in the hallway. But she was dressed in cloak, ready to travel, and had some sort of large sack in her hands. Harry resisted his urge to yank the girl into his embrace, and rubbed his eyes instead, "whatzit, 'Mione?"

"They know,"

It was a simple phrase, but it caught Harry's attention and he was awake in an instant. Allowing Hermione to pass through the open door ( and letting Chrookshanks in to after his master), Harry closed the room tightly and turned to face his friend. Even wild eyed, Hermione still managed to glow with youthfulness in the dim lamplight, "we can't stay here, we have to leave now,"

"Why? What happened?"

Hermione didn't say anything at first, merely moving about the room to collect the pieces of Harry's discarded clothing. After tossing him the pile, she turned around and covered her eyes, alerting Harry that he was to get dressed that instant. Doing so at a rapid pace, his cheeks hot with blush, Hermione explained to him the goings on from across the room,

"I overheard the Weasley adults talking just now," Hermione said, eyes still closed as Snuffles made a noise from across the room, similar to an amused laugh, "Mr. Weasley said he was going to call Dumbledore tomorrow morning. He knows that we're lying,"

"Does he know I'm Harry Potter?" Harry asked, wiggling into his trousers as Hermione shook her head from under her hands,

"Not for sure, but I think he suspects - are you finished?"

Harry made a noise meaning, _yes_ , and Hermione turned back around to face him, "if we don't leave, we might not be able to slip out. Mr. Weasley said he couldn't let you out of his sight,"

"What about you?"

"I'm at an advantage, Harry. I'm just some nameless muggleborn witch, remember? You, on the other hand, are Harry Potter,"

"More like a _burden,"_ Harry insisted, shoving both feet into his trainers as Hermione shook her head wildly,

"You're not a burden to me, Harry. Anyway, I have some food from Mrs. Weasley's picnic which should last us a day or two, maybe more if we don't eat a lot. Do you know how to ride a bike Harry?"

"Uh, no?" Harry felt flummoxed as his face got red and he scuffed a shoe. There was no way the Dursley's would ever let _him_ ride a bike. Not even Dudley's old bike. Harry had seen other kids riding them all the time, and it seemed simple enough, but he had never before tried to accomplish the feat, "sorry,"

"Don't worry, maybe I'll have time later to teach you,"

"Why do we need a bike? Where are we going to get one?" Harry questioned, eyebrows raised up into his hairline as Hermione finished clipping a makeshift string collar about Snuffle's neck,

"We won't get very far on foot," she admitted, running a hand over her tightly bound hair, "Mr. Weasley said he had a bicycle, did he not?"

"That's...brilliant, Hermione. But what about me? I can't ride a bike,"

"You'll sit on the handlebars," Hermione beamed at him as she patted Snuffles head and tossed their rucksack over her back, "you'll hold Crookshanks, I'll pedal and Snuffles here can run along side. We'll make better progress that way. Then we can try and find a better ride in town,"

"Sounds good,"

Soon enough, Harry was following Hermione out of the Weasley house and into the yard. It was pitch dark outside, and Harry could barely see anything. But soon, a dim light appeared in front of him, "you're glowing, Hermione," Harry whispered, noting the light was at the tip of her outstretched wand, "what is that?"

"It's a _lumos,_ Harry. It was in Merlin's Book of Spells. I'll teach you later. Do you think this is it?"

Hermione raised her wand to reveal the crooked looking building which was practically falling over,

"Probably. Think it's locked?"

"Only one way to find out," Hermione reached out and tried the door, sighing in relief as it gave her little trouble and creaked open. Sitting inside, leaned against one wall, was Mr. Weasley's 'two wheeled contraption'. Rolling it out towards the dirt path, Harry scooped up Crookshanks and eyed the narrow handlebars critically. _Shouldn't we be wearing helmets or something?_

"It's easier then it looks, Harry," Hermione insisted, throwing a leg over the seat, "go on, just hold on tight and let me do the rest,"

 _I'd trust her either way,_ Harry thought, carefully hoisting himself up to sit where Hermione had instructed, _she always knows what she's doing._ And indeed she did. Soon, Harry held out his arm, producing the _lumos_ Hermione had verbally trained him to create with his wand. His black bangs were ruffling in the wind, and Snuffles was happily huffing along beside them, keeping easy pace as Hermione pedaled with all her might. Eventually, they stopped to take a rest by the edge of the dirt road, for the Burrow was no longer in sight,

"That was amazing," Harry said, not holding back on his hug to Hermione as he squeezed her with a brilliant smile, "it's like I was flying,"

"Wait till you learn how to ride it yourself, Harry," Hermione breathed exhaustedly in the dark, patting Snuffles head as he panted and happily trotted about her feet, "your _lumos_ was great,"

"Only cause of you," Harry said. _Always because of you._ "Did you learn any more spells?"

"None that would be of use now," Hermione admitted, "the _lumos_ was pretty simple, as is the _Alohamora_ which can unlock doors. I thought they would be most useful for beginners like us. That, and if we could do a bit of magic, we'd be less noticeable as muggleborns,"

"Did Mr. Weasley say that?" Harry asked, feeling Crookshanks rub up against his leg as the pair walked close together in the night time darkness. The moon was nearly full, producing a light bright enough to faintly see the street. Rolling the bike between them, Hermione made a movement with her shoulders,

"I was learning the spells anyway, but Mr. Weasley said it was noticeable, especially since we are both Hogwarts age. It doesn't really matter to you though, Harry, since you're technically a half-blood wizard,"

"I definitely don't feel any different then you," he admitted, rubbing his scar which still pulsed slightly from the nightmare. Glancing at Hermione, a frown flicked onto his lips. He remembered the way she was pushed, how she fell down but never hit the grass. Looking at her now though, she appeared ethereal. Her milky skin glowed bright in the moonlight, and her dark eyes cast deep indigo shadows across her cheeks. But Hermione was slouched slightly. _She probably hasn't gotten any sleep since yesterday afternoon._ Harry thought, reaching out to cover her hands with his own on the handlebars. She glanced up, and Harry spoke, "you're tired, 'Mione. Let me try and ride it,"

There was a small noise of concern as Hermione stopped walking to frown,

"But its dark Harry. You'll fall right over,"

"Then sit and let me walk you."

Harry resisted his urge to reach out and brush one of Hermione's ringlets away from her cheek, "You're dead on your feet. I'm not tired at all, I can push you till we find the town,"

"Are-are you sure?"

Nodding, Harry smiled,

"Sure I'm sure. You wont be as tired once I learn how to ride this thing. But I can at least help out,"

"That's very noble of you, Harry," Hermione mumbled, a smile in her voice as she pulled her cloak about herself and scooped up Crookshanks. Carefully, she balanced on the narrow seat side saddle as Harry pushed, and kept the bike balanced using his hands. Not only did Hermione get to rest, but he got to feel helpful. By the time the sun was peeking up over the horizon, Harry and Hermione were walking side by side again, staring down from a knoll in the road at a sleepy little village. It wasn't much, just a few shops on either side of the street, a post office, and a few larger looking homes. The scene though was almost unreal looking, like something on a postcard. Hermione whispered something about beauty, yawned, and the two continued on down the hill without another word.

Ottery, the town Harry supposed, was barely awake. The shutters on the stores were closed, and the post office appeared empty, so Harry and Hermione collapsed down onto the curb with their familiars for a rest. They broke a loaf of bread and cheese to share, and nibbled their breakfast in silence. Harry gave Snuffles a bit of bread which he wolfed down, and Crookshanks happily found his own food by way of the street gutter. Hermione was slightly repulsed by this, but shook it off as she leaned on Harry and closed her eyes. Stroking her hair, he sighed and looked around. They couldn't wait around for long incase the Weasley's decided to come looking. If he was thinking like Hermione - he certainly hung around her enough for that - Ottery was the first place someone would come searching for them. _We should have never told Mr. Weasley where we were headed_ , Harry complained in his mind, glancing down at Hermione who had fallen into a blissfully light slumber. _I can't let anything happen to her._ So preoccupied with his own thoughts, Harry didn't even notice the mule pulled wagon which had come into town. So when a voice addressed them from above, both Harry and Hermione jolted to alertness,

"Wotcher', lads," the narrow looking man said from the top of his cart, lifting a strange looking hat from his head. He was an odd sight indeed, guiding a wagon, but wearing a full suit and tie with his hat, "you didn't happen to see a Crumple-Horned Snorkack run through here, have you?"

"A what?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly as the man in the wagon nodded enthusiastically,

"The Snorkack. I had one in my possession to take to a friend of mine, but it seems to have gotten away from me,"

"We haven't seen any sort of creature run through here, sir, sorry," Harry stated, patting Snuffle's head as the man sighed heavily,

"Awe nuts, I suppose the Lovegoods will be mighty disappointed. Say, what are two young people like you doing out here alone?"

"We're traveling," Harry state simply, "just stopped to take a rest,"

"Traveling you say? Well, if you help me look for my creature, I'll give you lot a ride on my wagon. I need some extra eyes to spot the Snorkack, its very tricky you know,"

Harry glanced at Hermione, who merely shrugged in return. Hauling their bike up into the wagon, followed by Snuffles, Crookshanks and themselves, the man flicked the reigns and the cart started moving. Soon, the small town of Ottery was left behind, leaving large expanses of farming fields,

"Start looking where you can children!" The man called out happily, "I'm Scamander by the way, or Mr. Scamander if you'd prefer. But keep a sharp eye out! That Snorkack could be anywhere!"

Glancing to Hermione again, she only giggled as Harry knitted his brows confusedly. _What did a Crumple-Horned Snorkack look like anyway?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Dirigible Things

"Harry, what do you think a Crumple-Horned Snorkak looks like?"

Hermione's feet propelled themselves back and forth as both she and Harry sat at the edge of Mr. Scamander's wagon, watching the road pass under them as a gentle, yet warm breeze tossed their hair, "do you think it's...real?"

"Maybe," Harry shrugged, throwing a pebble which had been in his pocket down the road a ways, "Mr. Scamander thinks it exists,"

Turning, Hermione lifted a brow at the odd, lanky man. He didn't seem at all dangerous, but he didn't seem in too much of a haste either, piloting his mule with calm expertise, "though he could just be mental,"

"Harry," Hermione reached out and slapped him lightly across the shoulder, "that's not a very nice thing to say about someone,"

"You're right, Hermione. I'm sorry,"

Harry adjusted his crooked glasses as Hermione smiled. _I wonder how different he would look without his glasses?_ Kicking her feet back and forth again, Snuffles gave a loud yawn from somewhere in the back of the wagon. Hermione wished her life were that simple sometimes. Sighing slightly, she tucked a loose ringlet back into her bun and side glanced at Harry. It didn't seem like that long since their adventure began, but he had already changed so much. Especially his scar. It was just an unnoticeable pink line when they had met, now, it was bright red and slightly swollen,

"Harry," Hermione asked nervously, "are you feeling ok? Your scar I mean, does it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"Your scar Harry," Hermione reached out carefully, using her fingers to brush away her best friends dark bangs, "is it hurting you?"

"It stung really bad last night, now that you mention it," Harry mumbled, "it's just kinda sore now. Why, does it look bad?"

"A bit. It's all red and swollen. You may have been scratching at it while you were sleeping last night,"

"Huh. Hermione, how is it you know what to do in every situation?"

"I do a lot of reading, Harry. That's how," Hermione explained, pulling out her wand and pointing it at her best friends face, "for example. _I_ know how to fix those silly glasses of yours. _Occulous Reparo,'_

There was a slight zap and a flash as Harry's glasses fixed themselves, causing the boy to blink and remove the lenses to observe them,

"Brilliant. You'll have to teach me that one,"

Giggling slightly, Hermione looked up as Snuffles forced himself between them, staring about expectantly with his tongue hanging out as Hermione gave him a scratch behind the ears. She always wondered why Snuffles had come to Harry. Sure he was a docile dog, but no doubt he was a stray with no owner. Curious, Hermione reached for her backpack and pulled out _Wizarding 101._

"Whats up, 'Mione?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just going to do a little reading to pass the time. I'm curious about Familiars,"

"What's a familiar?" Harry asked, lifting a brow as Hermione narrowed her eyes at the table of contents. Flipping to the right page in the book, she tapped the words with a finger,

"A familiar is usually some sort of animal which is magically bonded with a witch or wizard. These creatures have greater intelligence then the average household pet, and can share traits with their owners. That's what the book says,"

"So, you think Snuffles and Crookshanks are familiars?"

Harry gave his dog a loving scratch on the head as Hermione hummed to herself,

"Maybe, maybe not. Snuffles here seems to have a mind of his own,"

Both children giggled again as the cart jostled, pulling off to the right slightly. Looking over her shoulder, Hermione gasped quietly. There was a tall, odd looking house on the horizon. Shaking Harry's arm, he shifted to look at the house too. It was similar to the burrow, as it was tall instead of wide, and looked ready to fall over any minute. But in the air, strung from the upstairs windows, were many colorful kites. And the entire front entrance of the house was covered in a thick green ivy dotted with orange,

"I don't think they have regular houses in the Wizarding World, do they Hermione?"

Hermione could only shrug as Mr. Scamander pulled his mule to a slow halt and jumped down from his wagon to address the children,

"This is where I leave you lot. For I still have a Snorkak to find!"

"Thanks for bringing us this far, Mr. Scamander," Harry stated, grabbing hold of their bicycle, while Hermione plopped down beside him, "we appreciate it,"

"Of course. Anything for you, Mr. Potter,"

At the mention of his name, Hermione felt an unease twist in her gut as Harry blanched, "no worries, no worries. It's not my job to tell Dumbledore anything," Mr. Scamander stated, "these are my friends, the Lovegoods. They should be able to help you out, maybe even point you in the right direction of wherever you're headed, hmm? But now I must journey forth! To find my lost creature!"

Hopping back into his wagon, Mr. Scamander waved a hand as Hermione and Harry glanced at one another. Hermione was getting used to all the strange people they were meeting, and she had a feeling that the Lovegoods weren't any different. Turning and looking up at the house, Hermione clutched Harry's cloak sleeve,

"Should we just keep going? I can't imagine our string of good fortune lasting for much longer,"

"We need directions to the ocean," Harry insisted, throwing up his hood to cover his scar, "if Mr. Scamander trusts these people, how bad can they be?"

"That's what I'm worried about," Hermione mumbled, standing back on the crooked stoop as Harry reached up and knocked loudly. There was a moment of silence before someone approached the door, and a pair of large grey eyes peeked out. Before Harry or Hermione could greet anything, the door opened fully, revealing a bleach blonde girl with skin the same shade as the moon,

"Ooo, guests!"

Clapping her hands slightly, the strange girl motioned quickly with her hand, "come in, come in. I'll put on tea. Oh look and you have animals, how cute!"

Shrugging slightly, Harry and Hermione followed the girl inside, while Crookshanks followed Snuffles in their first go through of the house. As the door closed behind them, the girl smiled and skipped towards the staircase,

"Daddy! We have guests!"

Turning back, she smiled and once more skipped into the kitchen, followed closely by Harry and Hermione who cautiously sat down at the table just beyond, "oh we haven't had guests in so long. Hopefully I still remember how to make tea."

Hermione lifted a brow slightly. This girl was completely loony. Well, a bit more so then everyone else they had come across on their travels so far. Glancing up from her staring as someone descended the stairs, Hermione was met with a very odd looking man. His long silvery robes were soft, and his grey hair lay flat against the sides of his face as his eyes gleamed happily,

"Harry Potter," he announced immediately, "a pleasure to meet you at last,"

"You...you must be mistaking sir," Harry stuttered, only to squeak as his hood was gently pulled off by the man in silver to reveal his scar,

"I know you well, Harry. No need to worry, I won't tell anyone you are here. Especially a certain bearded wizard. And neither will my daughter, of course. Luna!"

"I was just making tea, daddy," the odd girl, Luna, said, appearing with a tray of things and small sweets,

"Yes. My daughter Luna, and I am Xenophelious," the man introduced, pulling the blonde girl closer to him with a smile as Harry wrapped an unconscious hand around Hermione's waist,

"Harry, and my friend, Hermione,"

Hermione noticed how Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and how he held on to her just a bit tighter as Xenophelious chuckled,

"Well it is a pleasure to have you both in our home. I does get a bit quiet around here, being just the two of us,"

Sitting down at the table, Luna happily poured the tea before sitting down in the last empty spot. Taking a sip of the steaming liquid, Hermione couldn't help but lift a brow. The liquid in her cup was unlike anything she had ever tasted before. It was sweet like forest berries, yet tangy like fruits she had at home. Glancing at Harry, Hermione smiled as his nose lifted ever so slightly, and he set his cup down. _Just another thing to know about Harry Potter_ , Hermione thought to herself, _he doesn't have a very strong sweet tooth._

"I don't mean to pry, Harry, but where are you both off too? Dumbledore has his Order up in a tizzy trying to locate you. And yet here you are, out in the middle of nowhere?"

"We were going to the ocean sir," Hermione answered, "we've always wanted to see it."

"I love the ocean," Luna breathed happily, "there are no Nargles there, you know. Everything is always so clear!"

Nargles? Hermione glanced at Harry, who merely snickered at her expense as he turned back to the light haired father and daughter before them,

"I hate to ask, sir, but what do you mean Dumbledore has his Order looking for us?"

Xenophelious set down his cup of tea, a look of bewilderment crossing his already bewildered looking features,

"Don't you know, my boy? Why, it's called the Order of the Phoenix, and is comprised of the most powerful witches and wizards to ever wield wands. Its...a bit shabbier now days thanks to the Ministry of course,"

"Why would I know that, sir?" Harry asked, squeezing Hermione's hand out of habit as she ran a finger about her teacup, listening intently to the conversation,

"Well, I knew Dumbledore was keeping you with Muggles, but I didn't think you knew nothing about what is going on? Tell me, Harry, how much do you know about yourself?"

Harry scoffed irritably as Hermione blinked slightly. She had never known Harry to be rude to anyone, except her parents and his own relatives of course,

"Enough to know that I'm _just Harry_ , and not the 'boy-who-lived' rubbish everyone claims I am. How can you even write a life story about me when I'm only 12?"

Hermione found herself giggling at that. _I think I may be rubbing off on Harry, poor boy._ Smiling as well, Xenophelious nodded,

"I see. We, of course, never believe anything until we see it for ourselves," the white haired man motioned to himself and Luna as Harry narrowed his eyes. Once more, Hermione felt her eyebrows raise. How could you live by a 'see it to believe it policy' if you were a believer in Snorkaks and Nargles (whatever those were?), "as I said, you're welcome here for as long as you like."

"Daddy, can they come to classes too?" Luna asked, grey eyes sparkling as Harry and Hermione glanced at one another worriedly,

"I suppose," Xenophelious stated, turning to smile at both Harry and Hermione, "I have a sense you do not know much about magic. As I am already so honored to have guests here at my home, Luna and I wound be glad to teach you both in a bit of...mmm, spellwork? If you decided to stay of course,"

Hermione turned to Harry and leaned to his ear, _this is a good chance for us to get some proper education in magic._ She whispered _. What about the ocean, and Dumbledore? What if these people rat us out?_ Harry whispered nervously back. Hermione merely leaned on her best friends shoulder and smiled. _We leave at the first sign of trouble. Ok?_ Harry screwed up his lip in thought and soon relented with a small nod, allowing both to turn back and face the eagerly awaiting Lovegoods.

"We'd like to stay, if its alright with you," Hermione stated, tucking some hair behind her ear again as Luna's face illuminated and she began bouncing up and down with elation,

"I've never had real friends before," she insisted, grabbing Hermione's hand and practically pulling her out of her chair, "have you ever had a Dirigible Plum? They are delicious and keep the Nargles away."

Looking over her shoulder at Harry, who was trying hard to contain his laughter, Hermione groaned slightly. _This was going to be a long stay indeed._


	13. Chapter 13

SANCTUARY

Chapter 13: Hedwig's Return

Harry stared at himself in the mirror, holding up dark bangs up to reveal his scar. It was puckered and red, irritated, just as Hermione had said. It stung too, like Harry was holding his forehead against hot pavement and couldn't get up. If he were being honest, Harry couldn't imagine why such an insignificant mark meant so much to people in the Wizarding World. It was just a scar, an odd looking one for sure, but it was no different then any other defining mark. Tons of kids had them back home, and they weren't exalted as some...some Savior. Scowling at his reflection and puckering his lips, Harry didn't hear the door open, or see the light from the hall which fell over his toes,

"Did your reflection insult you or something, Harry?" Hermione joked happily, causing Harry to turn and smile too. His eyes locked on Hermione, his most beautiful friend, who was outlined in gold from the lights outside his door. She looked ethereal that way, face soft and youthful as she smiled, "are you ok, Harry?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good," the boy smiled gingerly and rubbed the back of his neck. _I hope she didn't catch me staring._ "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Uh huh," Hermione nodded and held up a small bag made of ugly blue cloth, "Luna helped me make it,"

"Uh, what...what is it?"

Hermione chuckled and entered the room fully, gently holding up the bag and pressing it up against Harry's forehead. Immediately he was soothed, the aching pain chased away by the cold feeling of an ice pack, "brilliant,"

"It looked like your scar was bothering you. Thought this could help. But Luna absolutely _insists_ your pain is being called by creatures called...Wrackspurts?"

Hermione's brows furrowed cutely as Harry cocked a lip upwards,

"What's a Wrackspurt?"

"I honestly have _no_ idea,"

Both children giggled as Hermione walked to Harry's window and looked out. Night had fallen an hour or so before, meaning millions of spars were sparkling in the clear sky, and sat patiently on the horizon. Walking to his friend and pulling her close, Hermione leaned on Harry's shoulder as they looked out across the landscape together, "it was nice of Mr. Lovegood to let us stay here," Hermione said, "what do you think?"

"I think we need to be careful," Harry admitted softly, playing with one of his friends ringlets, "we leave at the first sign of trouble,"

"Right. But do you think Mr. Lovegood will really teach us magic?"

Harry felt himself shrug,

"Dunno. Luna knows some magic, and she's homeschooled. She's nice, I like her,"

"I do too. A little off, I do say, but I think I could get along with her. After all, she's trying so hard to make us feel welcome,"

"Mm," Harry merely nodded, enjoying the closeness of his best friend as they stared out at the stars together. _Will the sky at the ocean be as beautiful as this?_ Harry thought, glancing down at Hermione who's face was gently illuminated by the moonlight outside, _we'll get there someday. Just me and her._

"Harry, there's something moving out there,"

"What?" Harry stiffened as he reached for the wand on his nightstand. Indeed there was a small shadow flying towards the window, obscuring some of the stars as Harry pushed Hermione behind him. No doubt she could handle herself, but Harry would die before he let her face danger head on. Watching the shadow carefully, Harry lowered his wand as the shillouette of an...owl, landed on the sill and pecked at the glass,

"Harry, its an owl," Hermione breathed, moving towards the window and opening it, "it looks familiar doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry shoved his wand into the elastic of his trousers as he squinted at the creature from under his glasses. The owl, a female, was snowy white with black markings and large yellow eyes, "I think this is the same owl I freed from the pet shop a few days ago,"

"Look, there's something attached to her leg,"

Smoothing the feathers of the bird, Harry watched as Hermione untied the letter from the owls leg and slipped a finger under the seal, "its for you, Harry. Take a look,"

Frowning and taking the letter Hermione passed over, she continued to pet the owl as Harry scanned the elegant, yet masculine scrawl,

 _Dear Harry,_

 _You probably didn't notice, but this owl has been following you since you left Diagon Alley. Loyal, isn't she? Anyway, you don't know me, and probably never will, but I knew your parents. They were the most fantastic people, Harry. Lily and James only wanted what was best for you. (If you ever get the chance, travel to Godric's Hollow, they are buried in a little cemetery there.) You may never see me, but I promise I'll protect you the best I can from afar, after all, I'm your Godfather. Keep Hermione close, a witch like her doesn't come around very often, and trust me, Dumbledore isn't a man to be trusted with your desires. Someday things will get better, I swear it Harry, but for now, Snuffles will protect you. Keep him close, as I'll always been seeing the world through his eyes. Don't be discouraged, Harry, because you're stronger then you even know. Keep safe, and learn all you can._

 _Much love and well wishes,_

 _Your Godfather. S.O.B_

"This letter, it can't be true,"

Harry glanced up at Hermione, who was feeding the owl on the window sill a few pieces of bread, "this letter is from my Godfather. But I don't have a Godfather,"

"Maybe you do, Harry," Hermione wondered, "there's a lot you don't know about yourself. What else does the letter say?"

Harry hurriedly explained what the letter contained, barely noticing Snuffles slip into the room from outside as Hermione held a knuckle between her teeth. _She's so beautiful when she's thinking._

"Well, I think we have to research your family tree in order to figure this out, Harry," Hermione admitted with a slight shrug, "I don't know if we can trust the letter's information, based on what little we know. But I'm sure we can find out more about your parents somewhere,"

"You're probably right. What about her?" Harry tickled the owl's cheek as the bird made a noise of pleasure, "apparently she's been following us since we left London,"

"We have to give her a name then, do you have anything in mind?"

"Well, I like the name Hedwig,"

"You mean like Saint Hedwig, from _The History of Magic_ textbook? Why Harry, I think I'm rubbing off on you,"

The big chuckled slightly as he gave Hedwig another rub on the cheek and smiled wryly. Harry remembered that night well, and kept the letter from his supposed Godfather in the drawer of his nightstand. The passing days seemed to fly by in a blur as Mr. Lovegood's lessons began, just as promised. Fall melted away into Winter as Harry, Hermione and Luna worked on simple charms together. Levitation, severing, illumination and softening. Hermione was by far the fastest learner of them all, mastering every charm and spell in less then two lessons of practice. Of all the charms they learned though, the Disarming Charm, _Expellarmus_ , was Harry's favorite. He had managed to disarm Luna quite a few times, which she would merely giggle in her dreamy tone and state, _nice shot Harry. I must not let the Nargles distract me so much._ But when it came to Hermione, Harry couldn't manage to disarm her, not once.

As the Winter flourished into spring, Harry felt as though he had a firm grasp on his wand, and how magic worked. According to Hermione, who was ahead of him by a dozen or so paces, it was all about focus and soul,

"You can cast any spell," she said, looking up at Harry who had grown significantly taller over the year, "but it will do nothing to an opponent if you can't focus,"

That's what Harry was struggling with currently. He hovered up in the air on one of Mr. Lovegood's old broomsticks, watching the girls who were down having afternoon tea in the garden. Luna's white blonde hair was pulled up away from her face as she poured the tea. But Harry's eyes were on Hermione. She was 14, now, and was completely unaware about how beautiful she was. Any baby fat she had was gone, or close to being so, leaving behind a sharp jaw which accentuated her large doe eyes. She had gotten taller too, not as much as Harry, but she didn't look flat anymore, and was developing some curves.

Harry had heard Dudley talk about older girls before, how they looked different then younger ones. And now Harry understood, Hermione was absolutely beautiful, even more so then before. Personally, it made Harry feel embarrassed. He wasn't even 13 yet. Blinking as the broomstick jostled under his hands, Harry shook out of his daze as he rebalanced himself,

"Harry! Please be careful!" Hermione called from the ground, her eyes wide as Harry waved a hand,

"I'm fine. Just got distracted by something,"

"Well, when you're done come down for tea!"

"Sure. Luna, can you throw me something?"

The dazed blonde girl nodded and picked up one of the empty teacups, using her wand to fling it high into the air. Watching it, Harry pushed forward through the air as the wind brushed by his bangs. Harry had only just started flying a few months before, and already he loved the feeling it provided him. Eyes on the teacup, the boy dove down towards it, hand outstretched as his fingers wrapped around the cold porcelain. Turning around, Harry waved it in the air as Luna gave him a thumbs up from a distance, and Hermione sunk down with a great amount of relief. Flying back towards the girls, Harry dismounted as Hermione stood and whacked him in the side of the head,

"Show off," she snapped, "you know I hate when you do that,"

"Yeah,"

Hermione merely rolled her eyes and folded her arms, looking into Harry's eyes. They didn't look away from one another until Luna cleared her throat and Harry turned,

"Tea, Harry?"

"Yeah, it looks good," Squeezing Hermione's shoulder, Harry took a seat at the little metal table as the three fell into comfortable conversation. But Harry couldn't help but frown at the sudden pain in his forehead. It happened like that sometimes. He would be fine one moment, then the scar would just...start hurting,

"Is it your scar again, Harry?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to one side as she sipped at her tea,

"Yeah, its burning a bit,"

"Shall I get an ice pack?" Luna asked, light brows lifting up as Harry grunted and pressed two fingers against the lightning bolt,

"No, I think it'll be fine."

Wincing and clenching his teeth, Harry felt Hermione slip her hand into his and squeeze it. Just like that, the pain was gone and a heavy breath escaped his throat. Having Hermione nearby always seemed to soothe the ache, more then any old ice pack, "thanks. I think I'll be fine,"

Nodding and smiling, Hermione passed Harry a scone and he laughed, taking two instead as the three friends giggled and laughed with one another. Life was perfect, and if Harry knew anything, it wouldn't stay that way for long.


	14. Chapter 14

SANCTUARY

Chapter 14: Power From the Heart

"You are an incredibly powerful wizard, Harry, you just need to focus," Mr. Lovegood said, brandishing his wand, "again, nice and clearly. _Stupefy_!"

Hermione watched quietly from a crooked stool at the table as Harry once again tried his stunner, only to have it blocked with much ease by Mr. Lovegood, "you still aren't focusing. Think less about spell and more about the movement,"

Harry clenched his jaw and once again lunged forward. His Stupefy was a bit stronger, but it still did little to move from his place on the opposite side of the living room. Glancing up as Luna placed down a tray of fresh biscuits, the dazed girl frowned slightly and pushed some whitish hair from her face, plopping down onto a stool beside Hermione,

"Are they still practicing?"

"Mmm," Hermione nodded and sipped at the teacup in her hand, "Harry is getting better at it, but he's not focusing enough. I think your dad is just trying to draw out his inner power,"

Luna took up her own cup as she nodded with a little noise of agreement, balancing three or four biscuits in her hand at once as she used them to stir her tea mindlessly,

"Yes, daddy has worked with many wizards on their spells before. Harry is in the best hands. Perhaps it's the Nargles doing?"

Hermione chuckled with a slightly arched brow and turned back to her friends practice with an intent gaze. Harry's power was increasing by the day, and he easily surpassed her own ability for intense spells. But his lack of control was hindering him. After a few more sets, Mr. Lovegood shook his head and held up a tired hand,

"Let's take a break now, Harry. I think I need a cup of tea,"

Turning and leaving the room slowly, Luna turned and followed her father out of the room and into the kitchen. On Hermione's right, Harry plopped down with a ferocious grunt of frustration. His face was beet red with tiredness, and some of his black hair was standing on end from the backfire of the stunner,

"I just can't get it!" He exclaimed, biting into a biscuit and chewing wildly, "I know the wand movement and the spell, but it's not working because I _can't focus,"_

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Harry," Hermione chided lightly, though her brows knitted as Harry grumbled something inaudible and laid his head on his folded arms, "you're a great wizard, you know that," Hermione insisted, rubbing small circles on her friends back as he lost tension and looked away from her sadly,

"I'm not as good as you,"

"Me?" Hermione chuckled and played with some of Harry's dark hair, sticking it up and smoothing it out with two fingers as she shook her head, "there's more to magic then books and cleverness,"

"But you know everything!" Harry exclaimed, "I just don't know why its so hard,"

"It's hard because you aren't looking in the right place for your magic," Hermione insisted, eyes intently taking in every curve of Harry's face. He suddenly looked so much older, his tight jaw set and his eyes dark and bleary. Biting down on a lip, Hermione ran the pad of her thumb across Harry's scar, "my magic comes from my head," she continued after a long silence, "It's where my focus is. But you, Harry Potter, your focus isn't up here," Hermione tapped the top of Harry's scalp with a finger, causing him to laugh and sit up to look at her. Smiling shyly, Hermione pointed to Harry's chest, "your focus is here. You have more _heart_ then anyone I've ever met, Harry. Use it to your advantage. This," Hermione gently knocked the side of Harry's head as he laughed, "isn't going to do you any good,"

"Maybe you're right, Hermione,"

"I'm always right, Harry,"

Giggling together, both friends turned as Mr. Lovegood returned to the room, a peaceful look on his face as he sipped his tea before handing it to Luna,

"Alright, let us try again, shall we Harry?"

Glancing at Hermione, she nodded happily and urged Harry on as he picked up his wand and shoved one last biscuit into his mouth, padding to the place where he had been standing before. Mr. Lovegood took place opposite him, "nice and clear, just as we were doing before,"

Leaning forward in her seat, Hermione clutched the sides of her stool with white knuckles as Harry glanced at her for only a brief second before yelling out a perfect stupefy. There was a cry from Mr. Lovegood as he was thrown backwards across the floor. Jumping up to assist him as the man laughed happily, Luna helped her father back up to his feet as he brushed off his robes, "well done, Harry. Yes, well done indeed,"

Glancing at his wand, Harry smiled broadly towards Hermione as she relaxed and gave him a thumbs up, continuing to watch their practicing until it was time for dinner. That same night, as the sun fell close to the horizon, Hermione stood outside in the grasses near the Lovegood house. In her arms, Crookshank's happily purred away, orange tail flicking back and forth as the breeze pulled at the loose ringlets which escaped from her bun. Preoccupied, Hermione barely looked up as Harry hauled himself up to stand beside her. Soon though, his arm was wrapped around her waist as they looked out at the endless horizon together, watching the sun as it slowly began to vanish. Near Harry's feet, Snuffles sat loyally, and above, Hedwig flew out to hunt for the night,

"Thanks for today, Hermione," Harry said softly, drawing the girls attention as she opened her eyes to stare at her friend. His hair was still slightly damp from the shower he had taken, revealing his scar. But here, standing together in the delicate wind and staring at one another, he looked so happy,

"You just think to much, Mr. Potter," Hermione answered happily, turning back to the waving grasses. Her eyebrows knitted though as a black shape rose from the field some distance from them, "Harry, do you see that over there?"

Hermione took Harry's arm nervously, only to find that he had tensed up, and his eyes were glancing all about them. Following his example, Hermione looked around too, startled to find that many more figures in black clothing had appeared. "Harry, we have to warn Luna and Mr. Lovegood-"

Before she could even finish with the thought, Hermione gasped as the breath was stolen from her, and there was a bright streak of purple light which crossed her vision. Letting out a little ' _oh_ ', Hermione felt Harry's arms around her as she crumbled to the earth, staring up into his startled green eyes as she gasped in pain, unable to hear what her best friend was saying. As Harry leaned over her, shaking her shoulders rapidly as her eyelids fluttered, there was a vicious tugging in her gut before everything faded into black.

 _'The ocean was raging ferociously. Hermione stood in the cold wake, shivering with cold as her loose brown curls pulled against the back of her scalp. The white sundress she wore was nothing to combat the angry wind and rain which pelted her skin, nor the pain which was slowly spreading across her chest in a diagonal fashion. Somewhere in the far distance, a wolf howled along with the storm as Hermione kneeled and shivered again, holding her hands closely to her chest as water streamed down her face like tears._

 _'Hermione!'_

 _Harry's distant voice was nearly stolen away by the wind as Hermione looked towards the far away shore, seeing a figure wading out towards her. Harry was missing his glasses, and was covered in blood and dirt as he held up a hand to shield his eyes,_

 _"H-Harry!" Hermione shivered again and groaned painfully as the diagonal streak of pain flowered in her chest, and her knees collapsed from under her,_

 _'Hermione, don't worry! I'm here,'_

 _Harry fell down beside her, breathing haggardly as he pulled her to his broad chest, and supported her head with a hand. Reaching up to caress his scar, Hermione hiccupped on her breath,_

 _'P-please don't leave me,' she rasped, groaning again with pain as Harry pulled her close, 'I'm s-scared,'_

 _'I'll never leave you Hermione, I promise. But you have to wake up,' Harry pressed his forehead against Hermione's, a single tear leaking from the corner of his eye, 'Please wake up,'_

Hermione's eyes flicked open rapidly, causing her mind to spin as she winced painfully. Her entire body was aching as a small whimper escaped her lips, causing the slumbering figure beside the bed to shoot up. Immediately, Harry's green eyes were visible as Snuffles (who was lounging across her legs), looked up with a snort,

"H-Hermione, are you ok? Please tell me you're ok,"

"My body hurts," Hermione groaned weakly, "what happened?"

"I don't really know," Harry admitted, "We were surrounded by those people one minute, and then someone grabbed me from behind and we were somewhere else the next,"

"What?" Hermione shifted slightly, realizing she was laying in an unfamiliar bed, "where are we?"

"My house,"

The voice who spoke wasn't Harry as a tall, unhealthy looking man entered the bedroom holding a tray of vials and a plate of food, "glad to see you awake again,"

"Hermione, this is Remus Lupin," Harry stated, "he knew my Godfather,"

"It's good to finally meet you, Hermione. Harry has told me so much about you," Remus said, setting down his tray with a weak smile, "that was some spell you took back there. Luckily it wasn't as strong as it should have been. But you still suffered quite a bit of damage," Remus looked at some of the vials and uncorked them, "I need you to drink these, and then you need to eat,"

Glancing at Harry, the boy nodded slightly as Hermione took the vials and drank them one by one. By the time she was finished, she was happy to take a bite of the bread Remus offered her as the sickly man watched her with calculating eyes before nodding, "I'll leave you to rest. I'll come back with explanations a little later,"

Smiling weakly at Remus as he left the room, Hermione turned to Harry as he squeezed her hand. And then, with no warning, Hermione felt his lips brush against her cheek,

"What was that for, Harry?" The phrase was more of a rasp as Harry squeezed her hand even tighter, glowering at the sheets,

"It's been three days, Hermione. I thought I was going to lose you," He croaked, actual tears seeping from under his glasses, "I'm so, so sorry,"

Hermione was unable to say anything. _Three days._ She had been asleep for three days? Swallowing thickly, Hermione reached to Harry and pulled him to her, burying her face in his shoulder as his body quivered. _I'll never leave him,_ Hermione thought, tightening her grip on her best friend as she felt the place where he had kissed her. _No...never again._


	15. Chapter 15

SANCTUARY

Chapter 15: Godrics Hollow

Cottages stood on either side of the narrow road. A short way ahead a golden glow of streetlights indicated the center of the small village. Together in silence, Harry held Hermione upright, taking each step forward slowly as she limped by his side. Some distance behind them Remus Lupin kept to the shadows, along with Snuffles to keep a look out over the children, while also respecting their space,

"That must be it, Harry," Hermione whispered, taking a gentle step off a curb with her friends help, pointing to a home which looked to have gone up in flames some time ago, "are...are you sure you want to do this?"

Nodding stiffly with a breath caught in his throat, Harry followed behind Hermione closely. The cottage itself looked to have been two stories tall, the roof practically blown off. Inside the gated yard was a forest of overgrowth, undisturbed except by the occasional animal. Approaching the house with trepidation, Harry ignored the searing of his scar and instead squeezed Hermione's hand. _'This is it,_ ' Harry thought somewhat somberly, staring up at the paneless windows like he would see something of interest, _'I can't imagine myself living here_ ,'

"Look Harry, there's a sign here,"

Glancing up from his thoughts, Harry shifted to look at where Hermione was slightly bent, observing a sign which had been placed before the house. Wiping at the grime coating its surface with a shaking, mitted hand, many scratched signatures could be seen covering the main message, "these signatures...they are all for you, Harry,"

"Yeah," Harry smiled at the touching sentiment to his parents as he pulled Hermione close to him, "I don't know if I should feel sad about being here..." Harry admitted quietly, feeling as Hermione's head dropped down to rest on his shoulder, "I feel like I should be, and I am I guess. But...I never knew my parents. Not like I knew Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia,"

Hermione merely made a small noise in the back of her throat as she exhaled deeply, scuffing her shoe slightly. Casting a side glance at her, Harry felt the smile slip onto his lips. Hermione looked so peaceful, wrapped up in a knitted hat and scarf. She was still pale, and her eyes were still dark, but she insisted on accompanying Harry to Godrics Hollow with Remus,

"What happened that day, Harry?"

Blinking from his thoughts, Hermione had turned and had her forehead pressed against his in the dull glow of one of the streetlamps, "the day we left the Lovegoods. What happened?"

Exhaling heavily, Harry closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of his best friend. Ever since her awakening three days before, he had felt even more drawn to her. She was all that he had left after all; the most important thing in his life,

"You collapsed after being hit with the spell..."

 _Harry fell to the ground in panic as Hermione crumbled limply in his arms. Holding her tightly, Harry could see the long diagonal rip in her clothing which extended from her shoulder to her opposite hip - like a knife had been forcefully drawn across her body._

 _"No, no, no! Hermione, don't close your eyes," Harry cupped his best friends cheek with a shaking hand. Nearby, Snuffles was barking wildly, baring his teeth as Harry lifted his head. The men in black cloaks were all closing in, their faces obscured by silver masks. Quaking as Harry gently laid Hermione in the grass, he stood to defend her, holding out his own wand, "stay back! Leave us alone! Stupefy!"_

 _Harry's wand sparked as one of the nearby figures crumbled to the grass and went still, but another merely took his place silently. Glancing down at Hermione again, she was deathly pale, and fading quickly as Harry choked on silent sobs, "I said stay back!"_

 _Casting more stunners this way and that, the spells were easily knocked aside by the men in masks as they closed in, removing wands from their cloaks as Harry's eyes widened. Were they going to die here, collapsed in a field, just the two of them? Collapsing down to his knees and clutching Hermione to his chest, Harry heard footsteps raging towards him as there were distinct flashes above his head,_

 _"Harry!" Mr. Lovegood, "get out of here!"_

 _Lifting his head, the long haired man cast spell after spell, stunning cloaked figures this way and that as Harry struggled to hold his best friend and get her away from the fighting. With his back turned, Harry could hear Mr. Lovegood yelling at someone, "gods, get him out of here, man!"_

 _Before he could even turn around, Harry saw a flash of Crookshanks orange fur and what looked to be a loose striped shirt before a large hand grabbed the back of his collar and there was a distinct tug behind his navel. Soon, he was flying through the air, keeping a firm grasp on Hermione's still figure as they were spat back out onto wet pavement. Breathing heavily, Harry blinked and looked around wildly, seeing Snuffles laying on his side a few steps away, panting wildly. Crookshanks lay beside him, tail flicking as Harry ripped his eyes towards Hermione. She was laying completely still, her cheeks ashen and lacking any life as Harry supported the back of her neck with a hand and looked about wildly. They had fallen in the middle of a quaint little street, the soft golden glow of streetlamps causing everything to shimmer as Harry spit blood from his lips from the fall._

 _"Help me! Someone, please!" Harry's voice was hoarse as he shivered in fear, "someone!"_

 _"Don't move!" Someone snapped, causing Harry's head to shoot up as the illuminated end of a wand met his face. Behind it stood the ghost of a man, his face covered in scars as his kindly yet wild eyes took Harry in,_

 _"Please, sir! She's...she's dying," Harry sobbed, feeling the man touch his shoulder before he kneeled before Hermione and ran his wand over her,_

 _"We have to get her inside, now. It's not safe to be out in the open like this, especially you Harry,"_

"-I should probably get used to people knowing my name before I tell them, huh?" Harry chuckled weakly, supporting Hermione on his shoulder as they stared up at the memorial they had found. It was of Lily and James Potter, and a little baby whom Harry couldn't imagine being himself, "Remus knew my parents and my Godfather," Harry explained, feeling a soft wind brush against his forehead as the two children made their way farther down Church Street. The steeple of the little chapel stood guard over the end of the street as Harry and Hermione approached, walking stride in stride. Behind the church, row upon row of tombstones protruded from a blanket of soft grasses, flecked with dazzling red, gold and green wherever the reflections from the stained glass hit the dewdrops. Glancing once at the shadows where Remus and Snuffles stood waiting, Harry exhaled shakily and opened the small rot iron gate, allowing Hermione to pass into the small graveyard. Following after her, Hermione smiled and squeezed Harry's hand before leaving him to search the tombstones.

Sighing shakily, Harry smiled weakly and made his way from row to row, reading the worn names aloud to himself. Glancing across the yard, Hermione was looking ethereal in the darkness, her loose ringlets casting curled shadows across her face. Her dark marble eyes scanned the earth, a small frown crossing her features,

"Harry, it's here...they're here,"

Swallowing again, Harry weaved his way towards Hermione. She was standing before a tall pillared grave, appearing rather somber, "do...you want me to go?"

"No. Stay please," Harry croaked weakly, looking at the names carved into the stone. James and Lily Potter. Lovers, friends...parents..."It just doesn't even seem real. I mean, I can't think of them being here, and me being some kind of...of savior? I mean last year I was still living in a cupboard under the stairs,"

Harry chuckled weakly, staring at the tombstone with distant eyes, "I can't imagine what it would have been like to have them in my life. I mean I dream about it whenever I can, but..."

"I undertstand, Harry," Hermione whsipered, removing the wand from her sleeve. Watching curiously, Harry held his best friend close as she moved her wand in a circular motion, a wreathe of beautiful white flowers appearing on the grave, "there. It's more complete now. Happy birthday, Harry,"

Nuzzling into the crook of her friends neck, Hermione sighed deeply as Harry nudged her slightly,

"Come on, we should get back to Remus," Harry mumbled, "you need to rest,"

Agreeing slightly with a head nod, the two children made their way back through the graveyard. But as Hermione tugged slightly at Harry's sleeve, he stopped and allowed her to kneel at another gravestone. This one had sunken into the ground, and was barely decernable from under overgrown grasses and foliage. But clearing it with her weak hands, Hermione unveiled the strange marking on the tombstone,

"Harry, look at this marking,"

Kneeling down beside his friend, Harry frowned at the roughly carved symbol. A circle surrounded by a triangle, and cut in half with a straight line, "what do you think it is?"

"I dunno,"

"Harry, Hermione. It's time to go,"

Remus's voice cut through the dark as he stood outside the fence, "you both need rest,"

"We're coming," Harry stated, helping his friend up by the arm as she smiled and leaned into him, "thanks for bringing me here, Remus,"

"It's the best birthday present I can give to you, Harry," Remus stated, smiling as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "come, it's time to go back,"

Taking Harry's arm, he kept tight to Hermione as the tugging returned to his navel and he was flying through the air. Arriving back to The Den - Remus's house - Harry clutched onto Hermione as she nearly collapsed on landing. Laughing weakly, Hermione reached down and used Snuffles as another crutch as she wobbled up the stairs an Harry helped her back into the bed in her room. Pulling the blanket up over her shoulders, he ran a hand through his black hair and sighed heavily. His scar hadn't hurt since looking at the statue. _I won't let anyone hurt you again, Hermione_. Harry thought, turning out the lights as he returned to his own bedroom. _I promise._


	16. Chapter 16

SANCTUARY

Chapter 16: Gifts from Remus

Hermione had been surprised by Harry the past few days. He was attentive and quiet, almost contemplative as he and Remus got better acquainted over long talks and endless cups of tea. When not in the parlor hearing the odd mans stories, he was up in Hermione's room, making sure she drank the right potions at the right time, or was comfortable in bed with a good book.

"I'm feeling better, Harry. Really," Hermione insisted that night, waving Harry's fiddling hands away from the sheets as she looked over the top of her book questioningly, "is there something bothering you?"

It was a question which had been on Hermione's tongue since their visit to Godrics Hollow a few days before. Harry, who had been folding the sheet over and over again, stiffened. A frown pulled at his lips as Hermione blinked and slowly set her book to one side. _Something is definitely bothering him._ Hermione thought, reaching out to take Harry's hand as he turned to look at her. His normally playful green eyes were dark and sad, though there were no tears; just a fading mistiness. "You know you can tell me anything," Hermione said, tugging at the boys fingers as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed with her. Harry smiled weakly and nodded his head,

"I know that," he stated, though his voice wavered , "it's just some of the things Remus told me. About...well, about everything. About my parents, my godfather...about Voldemort,"

"You can't possibly think any of this is your fault," Hermione gawked, immediately catching on to Harry's train of thought as she winced, "Harry, you didn't even know the wizarding world existed till just last year,"

"But all those deaths, and _him_ , were because of me!" the boy exclaimed, "all because I survived some stupid curse. The Lovegoods could be dead because I led those Death Eaters to them. And you..." Harry made a wild pointing motion with his hand as Hermione shook her head, eyebrows set sternly,

"I can take perfect care of myself, Mr. Potter," Hermione snipped harshly, holding Harry's hands just a bit tighter in her own, "Harry James, look at me,"

There was a moment before green eyes met brown and Hermione stared into the very soul of the Boy-Who-Lived, "you aren't some savior. You're just a boy. Those people who died or almost died - me included - knew what they were getting themselves into. It had nothing to do with you,"

"But-"

"There are no _but's_ about it," Hermione insisted firmly, "you are _just Harry_ , not some god who can defeat the Dark Lord. If all the Wizarding World chooses to place their faith in you, I pity them. As for us," Hermione smiled brightly at her best friend and released his hands, "we are going to find the ocean, just like we decided. We'll build a little house on the rocks overlooking the shore. Snuffles will be there, and Crookshanks, and Hedwig. Maybe Luna can come visit too. It'll be perfect,"

"That definitely sounds perfect, Hermione," Harry mumbled aloud, running a hand across her scar out of habit as he brushed away his deep black bangs, "you're probably right,"

"I'm always right, Harry," Hermione giggled happily, turning rapidly as there was a tapping at the bedroom window. Whipping out his wand, Harry stalked closer, only to sigh in relief. Hedwig was standing just beyond the window pane, a letter attached to her leg. Stroking her head and removing the letter cautiously, Harry sat back down with Hermione as he opened the flap and removed the letter. His face brightened significantly,

"It's from Luna. They got away alright," Harry recited, causing Hermione to exhale deeply. The both of them had been waiting for news about their home away from home for days, and finally it was here, and brought good news, "Luna says that Mr. Lovegood is fine, just recovering from a brush with an _incendo_ charm,"

"Thank goodness. Is Luna alright?"

"I think so. She says that she felt able to knock the Nargles away from her plums yesterday. She says its not smart to return to their house since Death Eaters might be patrolling it now. I wonder what their deal with me is, anyway? I mean, all the books said I killed Lord Voldemort that night. Shouldn't that mean all of his followers are dead, too?"

"Evil never rests,"

Harry and Hermione glanced up, spotting Remus leaning casually in the doorway. Hermione, being her usual perceptive self, didn't fail to notice how sickly and frail he looked, or how dark his eyes had become, "my apologies, I didn't mean to scare you,"

"It's alright, Mr. Remus," Harry said, "we were just reading a letter from the Lovegoods,"

"Ah good, they are well I hope?"

"Yes sir."

Remus made a sort of grunting noise before he slowly caressed the length of the room with his long strides and sank down into an armchair. His movements were stiff, nearly pained as he let out a long breath once his backside hit the seat, "I'm afraid, Harry, I have some bad news,"

"Bad news?"

Hermione gauged her best friends face for a moment, taking in how his eyebrows pulled together then released, and how his eyes brightened and darkened like a cloud blocking out the sun. How could one boys face be so extraordinarily expressive? "it's not about you, is it? Or-or Hermione?"

"No, Harry. But I'm afraid its time for you and Hermione to leave here. She is well now, and I have done all I can for you both. But no doubt Dumbledore will come sniffing about any day now, as he is still a close ally of mine,"

Harry said something in reply, but Hermione was more focused on how Remus sat. Compared to when they'd arrived, the lanky man had an air of grace and elegance to him, like a willow branch in the breeze. But now he was stiff, twitchy in his seat, leaning his chin against the insides of his hands as his heel bounced up and down off the floor. His shadowy eyes looked to Harry, but always moved to look out at the window at the nearly full moon. Biting her lip and cocking her head to one side, Hermione didn't notice at first that Harry had asked her a question. Snapping back into focus, Hermione blinked,

"I'm sorry, did you ask me something?"

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Harry questioned, a look of alarm passing over his features as Hermione smiled and shook her hands at him,

"I'm fine, just...thinking. What did you ask me?"

"I asked if you were feeling ok to travel? Remus said he knows a place we can go before getting started again,"

"Yes," Hermione nodded her head firmly and pushed a loose brown curl back into her bun, "I'm fine. Where would we be going?"

"To a woman named Augusta Longbottom. A well placed letter from me and she may be able to lend you both a room for a night or so before you start off again. But then again, she might not."

"Why not?" Harry asked, ruffling his dark hair unconsciously as Remus chuckled,

"She's...well, Augusta Longbottom has standards. But, seeing as it is _you_ who she is protecting for a night or so, I'm sure it'll be fine,"

"I...I guess, Remus. Will you be taking us?" Harry's eyes were filled with a dull sort of hope as Remus ruffled his hair and shook his head slightly from side to side,

"No, Harry, I..." Remus winced slightly, "I can't. I'll be sending you through the floo network. You do know what that is, don't you?"

"The apparition network which connects most wizarding estates...I think," Hermione recited, remembering reading about the Floo Network in _Wizarding 101, "_ it's a favorite way to travel amongst witches and wizards, and was originally created for the use of...uhm..."

"Rowena Ravenclaw, my dear. A brilliant witch, a bit like you I believe," Remus complemented, causing Hermione's cheeks to flush ever so slightly, "you'll feel odd at first, but it should get you close enough to the Longbottom Estate to get there safely,"

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

The suddenness startled Hermione for a moment as Remus once again glanced out the window towards the night sky. He's certainly doing that a lot. Hermione thought, pulling her brows together as Harry threw his arms about Remus and held him tight,

"I'm going to miss you, Mr. Remus," he croaked, "thank you for saving Hermione, and taking us to see my parents,"

"Ah, I've been waiting along tome to meet you, Harry. And I'm so glad I did. We'll meet again, I'm sure of it. Perhaps after you find the ocean,"

"The ocean," Harry breathed, wiping away his tears, "you can come live with us, Remus. It will be beautiful,"

Hermione thought she saw a sadness flicker across Remus's face as he patted Harry's shoulders with both hands,

"Maybe. Before I forget why I came in here, this is for you,"

Waving his wand in the air, a soft looking silver package appeared in the air, and plopped happily into Remus's hands. Passing it over to Harry, his eyes got large,

"I've never been given a gift before. Except from Hermione anyway,"

Harry beamed at his best friend as Hermione waved her hands slightly,

"Go on and open it, Harry,"

Nodding, and with a small piece of tongue hanging from his mouth, Harry ripped into the package. This revealed a beautifully made velvet cloak, which shimmered and swirled like the images of the galaxy Hermione had seen, "it's brilliant, Remus. Go on and wear it, Harry,"

Remus gave a slight nod as well as Harry smiled broadly and brought the cloak around himself, only for Hermione to physically jump against the headboard. Her best friend's lower half disappeared, or was camouflaged to reflect the room around him, "that's impossible..."

"It's an invisibility cloak, Harry. Very useful for sneaking around unseen. Your father, godfather and I used it all the time during our time at Hogwarts. It should help you on your journey."

"This is super cool, Remus. But...I think Hermione should get something too,"

"What?" Hermione smiled crookedly and lifted a brow, "why do you say that Harry? This is your special gift,"

"No, he's right. I cant leave out the brightest which I've ever met. And I think I have just the thing," Remus stated, thinking for a moment before waving his wand. Soon, a worn, leather bound book popped into his hands, "here you are, Hermione. Now, you must know this is a _very_ special book to me. And I need you to promise you'll keep it safe,"

Blinking owl eyed, Hermione reached out and took the journal, flipping it open to reveal dozens of pages of handwritten notes and spells, scrawled over what looked to be an advanced school issued spell book,

"What are all of these?"

"Spells, potions, pranks and some...eh...other illegal practices. You can probably put more use to it then I can. You'll keep it safe for me, wont you?"

"I...I will, Mr. Remus. Thank you," holding the book to her chest, it suddenly became Hermione's most prized possession other then Crookshanks. Not only that, but she immediately felt guilty about making judgements about the kindly man. Smiling, nodding and running a weak hand over his face, Remus stood from his armchair,

"I best get to writing that letter tonight. You both should pack and get ready to leave first thing in the morning. There are some old sacks you can use in the cupboard there. Rest up, I'll see you both tomorrow,"

"Goodnight, Mr. Remus," harry chirped, holding his cloak tight against his chest. Nodding suit and saying her own _goodnight_ , Hermione herself glanced to the moonlight, then back at the man who had done so much for them. He may have been lying to them about why they were leaving, but it had to be for a good reason. Remus wasn't a dangerous person, it was simply impossible.

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait on this chapter. So I know I jumped into chapter 15 (last chapter)** **pretty suddenly - I was having problems with my transitions. If you didn't understand, Harry asked Remus to take him and Hermione to Godric's Hollow to visit his parents grave. As for who saved Harry, it** _ **wasn't**_ **Remus ;) I also know I probably made a mistake on the ages, but its not really my main focus at this point, so I'm not particularly worried about it. All I know is that Hermione is older then Harry, and they are currently 14 and 13. If you have certain suggestions on who they should come across after meeting the Longbottoms, feel free to comment and like. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I love you all.**

 **-Rose**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Forest of Dean

 _\- "Harry!" Hermione's weak voice was hoarse in the dark as she stood on the cliff side, the earth crumbling out from under her bare toes as Harry inched closer to her, his arm outstretched, "Harry, stop! You'll fall,"_

 _"Don't move, Hermione, I'm coming!"_

 _"Harry! Harry behind you!"_

 _Harry turned and barely lifted his wand as there was a burst of green light, and a tingling force rippled through his arm as there was a deep, throaty laughter in the air,_

 _"You are nothing against me, boy!" the man speaking was tall and handsome, his pale head hidden under a mop of unruly brown black curls. Though his eyes were the brightest shade of crimson, glowing in the rainstorm and through the sparking of the connected spells, "no one can help you now,"_

 _"Harry! Harry you have to fight him, please!" Hermione inched closer to the edge as Harry stared at her from over his shoulder, watching as three dark figures closed in on her, laughing silently as her damp white sundress whipped about in the wind, "Harry! We cant stay, we have to go! We have to-" -_

Harry's dream was broken by the sound of someone knocking at his bedroom door. Blinking hazily and wincing at the searing in his scar, the young wizard fumbled for his glasses as there was another round of knocks. They were timid and quiet, alerting Harry that it was very late in the night, and Remus was no doubt sleeping. Straightening his hair and waving a wand to turn on the light, Harry shuffled across the room under the careful watch of Snuffles. Throwing the bolt with a slight yawn, Harry's gaze was immediately filled with Hermione. Standing alone in the hall and draped in the blanket from her bed, the girl looked so incredibly small. The shyness which plagued her eyes at the beginning of their mission returned, and her strict night bun was slightly loose, allowing many lush brown curls to escape into her face. Rubbing his eyes again and ignoring the rubbing of Crookshanks against his leg, Harry looked to his friend tiredly.

"'Mione? Wazzit? What's wrong?"

"I-I think we need to talk. I-if that's ok," Hermione scuffed a slipper as Harry frowned and nodded, moving aside for her to enter. _Maybe she had a nightmare?_ Harry thought, relocking his door as Hermione crawled up into his bed and hauled Crookshanks into her lap. _But she seems way too awake for that._ If Harry knew anything about his friend, it was that she was always extremely groggy after a nightmare. Running a hand through his hair as the scar pain faded away with Hermione's presence, the boy crawled up to sit across from her. At first, there was nothing but silence between them. Hermione ran her hand over Crookshanks ears, though his matted gold fur and down his tail. She let her eyes dart across everything, and not once met Harry's eyes until he physically reached out to take her hand, "you know you can talk to me, Hermione." He insisted, "what's the matter?"

"I...well..." Hermione hesitated, rolling her bottom lip under her teeth as Harry urged her to continue by squeezing her fingers in his. _It's amazing how they fit perfectly in his. "_ I don't think we should trust Remus, Harry,"

The words tumbled out of her mouth so fast Harry could only manage to blink. Even Snuffles raised his head a bit from where he lay on his carpet as Harry retracted his hand,

"What?"

"I don't think we should let Mr. Remus send us through the fireplace tomorrow,"

Harry was stunned. After everything the man had done for them? For her? She didn't think they could trust him? Harry suppressed his inner rage towards his best friend as she looked away from him again. He offered no comfort this time as she exhaled gently and continued on with her explanation, "I don't think Mr. Remus is what we think he is. And he said he was allied with Dumbledore. This could be some sort of trap,"

"Remus wouldn't do that," Harry insisted sharply. He almost wanted Hermione to back down right then, but in typical fashion, she did no such thing and pushed farther into her argument, "he knew my parents-"

"So did a lot of wizards and witches, Harry. We can't keep doing this, walking around blind and looking for good luck. What if something goes wrong? What if that Longbottom woman doesn't let us stay and ships us off to Dumbledore,"

"But Remus said-"

"Use your common sense, Harry!" Hermione explained, loudly (but still softly) enough to make Harry sit back slightly on his hands, "don't you think its a bit of a coincidence that we both ended up with Remus in the first place? Think about it, Harry. Why can't we just stay with Remus all the time? Why is he sending us off to the Longbottom woman?"

"Because of Dumbeldore. He said that earlier,"

"How could Dumbledore possibly know we were here unless Remus _told him_? And anyway, haven't you noticed how sick Remus is, or how he is always looking outside like its some sort of watch?"

Harry shook his head as Hermione removed the wand from her elastic waistband and summoned up the leather book Remus had given to her. Pointing at the page, Harry saw the image of a man with a wolfs head standing outstretched in a circle. Glancing to his friend for an explanation, Hermione tapped the title of the page with her finger, "Lycanthropy. An uncontrollable disease in which a human being changes against his or her own free will into a horrible monster under the full moon,"

For the first time in forever, Harry cocked his eyebrow in disbelief. Hermione thought Remus was a wolfman? But as Harry gazed deeply into Hermione's eyes, they were so incredibly serious. Not just serious, they were frightened, "I can't imagine my life without you in it, Harry James. Please don't make me force you into leaving,"

"But a werewolf, Hermione? It's just-"

"I know its crazy, this entire world is crazy, but it all fits," Hermione once again tapped the book, "symptoms of Lycanthropy are malnutrition and sensitivity to light. Remus hasn't once stepped outside unless it was necessary. And he's so frail, have you seen him eat more then bread and Pumpkin Juice since we've been here? Victims of Lycanthropy will become weaker and sicker as their transformation grows nearer," Hermione left the safety of the bed and threw open the drapery to reveal the nearly full moon, "Remus looked ready to fall over today. If this journal is right, he'll transform into his wolf tomorrow night,"

"So what?" Harry closed the two halves of the journal, "we'll just stay up here,"

"Harry you don't understand. Remus won't be Remus when he transforms. He will _kill_ us if he catches whiff of us up here. Werewolves feast on meat after all. That's why he wants us gone in the morning. It has nothing to do with Dumbledore unless the Longbottom woman agreed to pass us over to him,"

"I still don't think Remus would...do that,"

"I don't want to think that either, Harry," Hermione sunk down to the edge of the bed as she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, "but we can't be sure. And our luck is bound to run out eventually. We can't keep taking favors,"

"Where would we go then? Who knows where the ocean is from here, it'll take us ages to get there,"

"There is one place," Hermione stated, gently taking back the journal from where Harry had been clutching it to his chest. Flipping open the pages methodically, Hermione rotated the book for Harry to examine. It was a sketch of what looked to be some kind of forest, and in the middle of it was a little house icon next to a crude looking bird symbol, "apparently, when on winter break, Remus and his friends would travel to a place called the Forest of Dean. There, they would visit the remains of a mansion, which was left to rot years ago. The notes say its an unplottable piece of land using magic, which is why we need the map,"

"What's the bird symbol for?"

"The mansion belonged to someone named Rowena Ravenclaw, at least according to this. I think that was one of the Hogwarts founders, but I can't really be sure. We could travel here and take shelter until we gather enough supplies, and perfect our spells to continue on."

Glancing down at Snuffles who had shifted around to be staring up at Harry with dark, intelligent eyes, a frown deeply pulled at his lips. Would it even be possible for werewolves to exist? Was Mr. Remus one of them? And what if he was, how could he ever live knowing he hurt two children whom he had been guarding? Harry's gut twisted at the thought as he turned to Hermione and nodded once, swallowing thickly,

"Ok, I think I understand. But we should leave a note, just to make sure Remus knows we're alright. Are...are we leaving tonight?"

Hermione sighed heavily and nodded,

"I think that would be best. I hate to leave so late, but we cant risk Remus trying to stop us if we try in the morning,"

Hermione looked out the window at the shining moon as Harry nodded silently. The cold weather would be moving in soon as August melted away into September. _Hopefully they wouldn't be hauled up in some ruins for the winter months._ Shoving a few pieces of clothing and some dry snacks into a well used leather pouch, Harry clipped a weathered and oversized travel cloak over his shoulders as Snuffles stood up from his napping position. Patting his head, Harry glanced once at the window where Hedwig disappeared as he left his bedroom. Hermione, who had left to pack as well, met him in the hall. She had a tense look set on her lips as she held her wand tightly in one hand,

"Ready? I think the floo fireplace is downstairs,"

"Yeah. So...how does it work?"

Descending as silently as possible, Hermione whispered the workings of the fireplace as Harry gently took in the information. Arriving at the mantle, Hermione stepped under the lip and picked up a handful of ash between her fingers. Swallowing nervously himself and looping arms with his best friend, Harry saw only the soot falling down into Snuffles and Crookshanks fur as Hermione called out the name of the small wizarding village in which they would be arriving. As they were engulfed in a blast of green fire however, Harry couldn't help but see the gently smiling figure lurking in the shadows, torching a half written letter to someone named Longbottom before he was pulled through the air and disappeared to the Forest of Dean.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Ravenclaw's Manor

Using the Floo was certainly an interesting experience. Hermione, being a logical girl, expected to feel some kind of heat from the appearance of green fire. But it was cool instead, like ice as she was pulled through the fabric of time and space itself and spit back out somewhere else. Biting back a yelp as she skidded out onto a hard, dusty wooden floor, Hermione quickly rolled out of the way as Harry appeared beside her, groaning softly.

"Are you alright, Harry?" She asked, reaching out to wipe soot from her friends cheek as his green eyes opened. Coughing, a slight cloud of ash appeared from his lips,

"I think I had my mouth open," he finally managed to croak, causing Hermione to laugh unintentionally as she scrambled to her feet and removed the wand from her sleeve. The room they had popped into was seemingly abandoned, the old furniture overturned and everything covered in a distinct layer of whitish dust. Sighing, Hermione turned to Harry and gripped his hand tightly, assisting the young wizard to his feet as he brushed off his robes, "where are we?"

"Little Dean I think, if I said the right address," Hermione unconsciously tucked some hair into her loose bun, shaking herself off as Snuffles and Crookshanks tumbled through the fireplace together, "the journal said this was the upstairs room in a small bar, but it looks to have been abandoned,"

"Maybe it's better that way," Harry admitted, patting his loyal dog who had gotten even darker in color with the soot in his fur, "less people around to recognize me,"

"Yes, yes I suppose that's true. And now that we can use this fireplace, we can travel back to Diagon Alley for supplies and food. But...we haven't much money now, do we?" Hermione looked to Harry worriedly, a deep rooted anxiousness rising up into her throat. They were running out of assets, what with all their things left at the Lovegood's during the attack.

"We'll find a way," Harry insisted, grabbing Hermione from around the shoulders and holding her close, "don't worry,"

Sighing deeply and sinking into Harry's arms, Hermione closed her eyes for only a brief moment. _How is it that Harry always makes me feel safe?_ Inhaling shakily, she nodded against his chest and composed herself, smiling as Harry gently reached out to wipe a sooty tear from her cheek,

"I'm better now," Hermione insisted softly, scooping her beloved cat from the floor as he mewed in irritation, "we should get going, it'll be dark soon. We shouldn't let our guard down though, just in case,"

Nodding, Harry removed the invisibility cloak from his bag and threw it over the two of them, both children making their way down from the upstairs room arm in arm, with Snuffle's padding at their heels. Exiting the ruddy building out into the street, a soft gasp escaped Hermione's throat. The little town was completely burned down. Every building was black, and many of the roofs had collapsed in on themselves. Hermione could still smell the phantom smoke left behind by the blazes, and ash still floated about in the air. Removing the cloak, Hermione squeezed Harry's hand.

"What happened here?"

"Looks like this place was attacked," Harry breathed, "come on, we should get going. I don't like us being out in the open like this."

"Yeah...yeah, you're right," swallowing thickly, Hermione tugged on Harry's hand again as she opened Remus' journal to look at the map, "it's this way,"

Nodding silently, the two made their way out of Little Dean. Along the curving dirt road, the trees became thicker and thicker, and the air became colder. A few flakes of snow even began to fall, touching Hermione's nose as she shivered and held herself,

"It can't possibly be winter yet," the girl breathed, holding up a hand to catch snowflakes while letting Crookshanks slip from her arms to the ground. Turning to Harry, he was catching the snow on his tongue, "do you think it's magic?"

"I dunno. But we should try and find this place before it gets dark,"

"The map says it in a grove not to far from here, there should be a fence surrounding it,"

"Like that one?" Harry pointed across the now snowy landscape, revealing the remnants of a crooked rot iron fence. Blinking, Hermione nodded. ' _How could she have not noticed that?'_

"The bushes look pretty thick. Let's try and find a thinner piece of the fence,"

Nodding in agreement, Harry and Hermione followed the metal bars, swerving through the thicket on narrow animal trails. Finally, after what seemed like eternities of walking, the brush thinned to reveal a large shadowy shape. Nearing the fence cautiously, Hermione pulled out her wand fearfully. It was much too quiet for her liking. Peering through the gate rungs, Hermione felt a breath escape her throat. The mansion was a lot bigger then she thought, the front porch slightly sagging. The navy blue and white painting was peeling, and some of the roof had caved in. Leafless vines clambered willingly through the broken windows, revealing nothing but darkness inside,  
"I think this is it,"

"How do we get in?"

"Stand back," Hermione held out her wand, throwing it downwards with a hand, " _Bombarda_!"

The massive explosion sent mud, snow and metal pieces everywhere as Hermione ducked, expertly spinning her wand in between her fingers before disappearing it up her sleeve. There was now a massive hole in the fence, granting them entry,

"You're scary sometimes, you know that?" Harry mumbled beside her, "brilliant, but scary,"

"Well thank you, Mr. Potter. Now come on, it's getting darker by the minute,"

Laughing lightly, Harry easily scooped up Hermione's hand. Squeezing it, the pair made their way towards the house, the worn bottoms of their shoes tingling with cold as they kicked up piles of undisturbed snow. The mansion was very beautiful, and was unlike anything Hermione had ever seen. It's triangular rooftop scraped the deep grey sky, a wind whistling through the paneless window. Hermione thought the place would perturb her, but staring up at its dilapidated state, she could only smile. _'This house is a bit like us,_ ' she thought, ascending the crooked staircase as Harry shook snow off himself, _'forgotten_ '. Blinking slightly as Harry moved towards the door, Hermione unconsciously tensed up as he tried the knob. The wooden entry swung open with no fight at all, as if the house itself were inviting them inside.

"Come on, Hermione. It's getting too cold out here,"

Shivering in agreement, Hermione followed Harry into the main hall of the house, allowing Snuffles and Crookshank's in before closing the door on the snowstorm beginning outside. Rubbing her hands together, Hermione took in the house. It was in much better condition on the inside then the outside. It's plush blue carpets were still soft, and knights in shining armor still stood guard between thick wooden pillars. Despite the wind blowing through the broken windows, the house was still significantly warm, like someone had a blazing fire going in a distant room, "wicked,"

Harry poked at one of the armored pieces with a finger as Hermione chuckled, pushing some hair away from her face as she scooped up Crookshanks,

"We should go find a room to rest for the night. I don't know about you, Harry, but I could use some sleep,"

"Yeah, me too."

Nodding, Hermione and Harry walked side by side through the house, looking at everything. The house seemed to be unravaged by time. Despite a bit of ware and dust, everything from the furniture to the paintings on the walls remained in place. Nothing looked to have been stolen or moved. _'I never did understand robbers. Who would want to destroy such a beautiful place?'_

"Hey, Mione. I think this is a bedroom,"

Glancing up at Harry's call, they were standing before a wooden door. It's surface was emblazoned with a majestic flying eagle, its claws wrapped around what looked to be a bundle of glowing wands. Pushing into the room, Hermione gasped. It was huge, with a ceiling which reflected the starry night sky. Every wall was lined with ceiling to floor bookshelves, the tomes ranging from Latin to Greek titles. And above the large fireplace was the biggest painting Hermione had ever seen. It was of a woman in a pretty blue cloak, her dark hair pulled up to reveal her intelligent, sparkling eyes and her sharp cheeks. _'Was this the woman who originally owned the manor?'_

"This is incredible, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, freeing her grumpy cat from her embrace as she spun to take everything in before squaring on the portrait, "she must have been very wise. I imagine she read every book in this library!"

"Indeed I have, child,"

Jumping at the voice, Hermione blinked and stepped back as Harry held out his wand, which appeared in his hand in an instant. Above the fireplace, the portrait of the beautiful woman was moving about, blinking and staring down at them, "who are you? Are you thieves, here to pillage this place?"

"Of course not!" Hermione felt genuinely offended as she folded her arms, "how anyone could think of destroying such a beautiful place, I will never understand,"

"Nor could I, child," the portrait spoke, her soft features pulled into a knotted frown, "so I ask again. Who are you?"

"Um...my name is Hermione Granger, and this is my...my brother, Harry. We just came to sleep for tonight, then we'll go. We...we didn't know someone else still lived here,"

"Alas I no longer walk the earth. I am Rowena Ravenclaw, builder of this mansion. And I know who you are. You there, boy. Come closer,"

The woman kneeled down in her portrait as Harry hesitated to move, only to jerk slightly as Hermione nudged him. _'She's just a painting,'_ Hermione whispered in his ear, _'go on,'_

Fidgeting, Harry grumbled something under his breath as he stepped closer to the fireplace. Rowena seemed to ponder him for a long while, squinting through her frame at the 'boy who lived'. she then sat back and nodded,

"Harry Potter. I have no doubt in my mind that is who you are. And Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch,"

Stepping back, Harry took Hermione's hand in his as he snarled. Hermione, once again, nudged him slightly,

"How do you know us, Miss Ravenclaw?"

"I have traveled far and wide, and have only just returned to find you both in my home. There is much talk of how the savior of the wizarding world is accompanying a muggle around England, and how even the Great Dumbledore can not track them. It's a truly incredible feat. Unfortunately, there is not much hope for either of you,"

Hermione blanched slightly as she squeezed Harry's hand, twisting her lip to keep from scowling at the portrait,

"How do you mean?"

"The Ministry of Magic is able to track the use of underage magic. The more you learn, the easier it will be to find you."

Blinking slightly, Hermione knitted her eyebrows in thought. Everywhere they went, Dumbledore had been hot on their trail. Was their use of magic enough to give them away? If Rowena Ravenclaw was telling the truth, then yes, they were in danger.

"You won't tell anyone we're here, will you?" It was Harry who spoke this time, staring up at the portrait with fire in his eyes, and grimace at his lips, "I...I don't want to go with Dumbledore, he's a bad man,"

"Dumbledore is not a bad man, Mr. Potter," Rowena insisted sharply, "but I understand your unwillingness to join his cause. He has manipulated many into believing they are contributing to the greater good. You both are very brave to go against his will."

"So...you won't tell him?"

"No, Mr. Potter. I have no interest in revealing your whereabouts. I suppose you learned of my home from the group of young boys who used to visit so long ago? Yes. Well, they were a good bunch. You are both welcome to stay here as long as you need. my wards should keep you safe, at least for a while,"

"A while?" Hermione cocked her head to once side, "are your wards not strong enough?"

"They were once powerful, but without my magic to keep them strong, they are waning. They will keep you undetected for at least a year, but will start to crumble after that. I'm sorry,"

Glancing at one another, Hermione smile at Harry and nodded. That was enough time to learn more magic, and to come up with a plan.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Ravenclaw," Holding Harry tightly as they collapsed down onto the nearby bed, Hermione sighed slightly and yawned, "we'll take good care of this place until then."

 **A/N: WOW! It's been so long since I updated. Sorry for the wait, guys. Things got crazy the second half of the school year, and then I just got back from a mission trip and thought 'hey, I kinda want to update that'. So here it is! Sorry if its rough, I haven't been in the swing of things for a little while. But hopefully more updates will come. Thanks for waiting!**

 **-Rose**


End file.
